Naruto Uzumaki - The Summoner of Legends
by Nightwing98
Summary: AU! After being blown off by Kakashi, Naruto storms off. However this leads to a discovery of not only his heritage but of a race of creatures long forgotten. Now it's time for these titans to return. With one summoner: Naruto Uzumaki. Set during Chunin Exams. X-over: w/ Godzilla. OOC!Naruto Three-shot! Please R&R and no flames! Rated T for violence and language. Complete!
1. Act I: Rejection! Return of a King!

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here with a **_**'short' **_**filler story for you guys to enjoy while I work on Burning Ice. This came about when I came across this specific crossover section and noticed the lack of fics. So I decided to add my own creation to the mix. As usual, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto and I only have a few Godzilla DVD's._

"Hey!" – Speech

"_Hey_!" – Thought/Jutsu

"**Hey**!" – Demon Speech/Monster Roar

"_**Hey**__!_" – Demon thought /Monster Speech (Telepathy)

_Naruto Uzumaki: Summoner of the Legends_

Act I: Rejection! Return of a King!

"_Stupid Kakashi, ditching me to teach the stupid emo prick_."

This was the thought that dominated Naruto Uzumaki's mind as he trudged through the village of Konohagakure. Golden yellow locks, currently let loose without his hitai-ate, shadowed his cerulean blue eyes his second most distinguishable feature behind the six whisker markings on his cheeks. Grunting slightly as the some of the villagers that despised his _tenant _barged by him, he decided to head to the one place he knew he could be at peace. Dropping his mask of being an incompetent fool, he _Body Flicker_ed to the top of the head of Minato Namikaze: the Fourth Hokage. Shucking of his horrendously orange jacket, he flopped down, observing the village that was his home.

"_Ungrateful bastards, the lot of them. I'm forced to hold at bay, the strongest of the tailed beasts, and _I'M _the one treated like a demon while Sasuke is a hero._"

Growling, he grabbed one of the rocks littering the top of the monument and launched as hard as he could across the village. The thought that it might have hit someone caused him to chuckle darkly.

"_Fucker would have deserved it._"

Suddenly, he tensed up. Something didn't feel right.

Reaching into his pouch, he gripped a kunai and, with reflexes that would put a Jonin to shame, he leapt to his feet and whipped it into the forest behind him. A loud **THUNK **told him it struck something solid. Guessing it must have struck a tree, he jogged in the direction that the kunai travelled. After walking for a few minutes through the surprisingly dense forest, he discovered just what the kunai had struck. To his amazement, the kunai had lodged itself into the wooden door of a small, run down shack.

Naruto shuddered in..._anticipation_?

That's it; something inside the shack was calling to him, daring him to approach.

Slowly, the blonde teen approached the shack and with barley any effort, yanked the door off its hinges. This was due to how rusty the hinges were.

The shack was empty bar a few cabinets and a mouldy bed in the far left corner. Oddly enough there was a small dais in the centre that was surrounded by the stubs of what looked like candles, blood staining the dais. Dust swirled and filled the air as the afternoon sun shone through the doorway. How this was possible, Naruto didn't know. Given the fact that the forest was incredibly dense, he was surprised that any sunlight was noticeable. But it was thanks to this narrow strip of light that he noticed something odd.

A seal, painted on the far wall.

Still clutching his kunai, the Uzumaki heir neared the small seal and examined it. It seemed to be a storage seal but what it could contain eluded him. Without a second though, he pressed his hand against the seal and channelled his chakra into the ink structure. He yelped as something pricked his palm and as he tugged his now smarting hand away, there was a poof of smoke and a large scroll popped out the wall and landed on the floor. His hand healing quickly, he grabbed the scroll, which unfurled at his touch. He thanked his _tenant _for the fact that he could see rather well in the dark and proceeded to read the scrolls content.

What he read shocked him to his very core.

_Uzumaki Family Summoning Contract_

_Species: Kaiju (Strange Creature/Monster)_

_Boss Summon:? (Chakra requirement too costly)_

_Bio/History: The Kaiju Summoning Contract was first created when the Sage of the Six Paths was on his death bed, surrounded by all three of his sons. With the last of his energy, he bequeathed each son with a gift. While the middle child, who would go on to form the Senju clan, was gifted with the Wood Release and the oldest child, who would form the Uchiha clan, had the mutation of the Rinnegan: the Sharingan, the youngest son, who was the founder of the Uzumaki clan, was gifted with the agreeably more destructive and powerful gift: The Kaiju Summoning contract. According to legend, before the Great Cataclysm which forged the Elemental Nations there was a world in which there was no chakra. Instead, wars were fought through the use of 'Nuclear' weaponry; these weapons were so powerful that even the "Tailed Beast Bomb" didn't even hold a candle to its destructive force. The human's thrived through the use of technology, which was used to help develop these 'Nuclear' weapons. However, these 'Nuclear' weapons created something that would lead to the downfall of their world. A creature was born in the flames of a 'Hydrogen Bomb' and this creature laid siege to the country of Japan, blaming them for its mutation. This creature was dubbed "Gojira or Godzilla" and it was this monster that was also labelled as the first Kaiju. Despite the death of the first Gojira/Godzilla another appeared and continued its predecessor's grudge against humanity. As well as Humanity, the First Kaiju battled other Kaiju that cropped up between the death of the first Godzilla and the appearance of the second. Through its many victories Godzilla gained a new title: King of the Monsters. However, there came an opponent that even the King struggled to defeat. An alien race known as the Xillian's managed to take control of all the earth's Kaiju, bar one: the King himself. Godzilla managed to defeat all of his allies/foes and release them from the Xillian's control, destroying a majority of the landscape, until the final monster, which descended from its prison within a meteorite, morphed into a form that the King knew well. A more powerful version of his greatest foe: "Keizer Ghidorah". After a long battle, in which the entire country in which the battle raged was destroyed as the two titans clashed, Godzilla managed to kill Keizer Ghidorah but at the cost of the remainder of its energy. The conclusion of this legend states that Godzilla and the rest of the Kaiju vanished in a flash of light mere days before the Cataclysm. No one knows how the Sage got his hands on the contract, or how the Kaiju were sealed inside. All that we know is that this contract contains creatures that are even stronger than those of the Tailed Beasts and consequences of these creatures rampaging will result in sheer destruction._

After the description, it had columns that held slots for the names of each summoner. There were only four names: Daisuke Uzumaki, the first summoner, Kiminomo Uzumaki, Hidashi Uzumaki and Adiota Uzumaki.

Naruto couldn't believe it, here in his very hands sat not only an extremely powerful contract but more importantly, an heirloom of his clan. Wasting no time, he nipped his thumb and scribbled his name beneath that of Adiota Uzumaki. As soon as he dotted the 'i' the contract began to glow and the next thing he knew, Naruto found himself floating in what could only be described as nothingness.

"_**Are you a true Uzumaki**_?"

The voice that asked this question seemed to reverberate around the nothingness, causing Naruto to spin around as he searched for the source.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" He shouted, hoping that whoever he was talking to would reveal them self. A booming laugh filled the area, causing Naruto to cover his ears.

"_**I like this one, he has fire in his soul. And a great deal of anger and darkness, like myself. What would you use this contract for**_?"

Opening his mouth, he made to answer this question but stopped. Knowing this would decide whether or not he would be able to wield the contract of his family, he considered his answer. After a few minutes he answered.

"To protect those precious to me and to deal justice on those who wrong this world."

A growl, either good or bad he couldn't tell, filled the space he floated in.

"_**So you would use it to gain vengeance in one way or another**_?"

Nodding slightly, Naruto knew that there was only one answer to this question.

"Yes, those that cause suffering deserve to suffer themselves. With the help of the Kaiju, I will not only stop those that will harm this world, I will OBLITERATE THEM!"

The nothingness seemed to shake violently and suddenly, Naruto fell. As the world began to vanish, he heard the voice roar out:

"_**NARUTO UZUMAKI, I DEEM YOU WORTHY OF WIELDING OUR CONTRACT**_!"

This was followed by numerous different roars but there was one that stuck out to him the most. Filled him with such fear not even the Kyubbi could create. The roar emanated from a large shadow creature, its malevolent amber eyes were the only thing that Naruto could see.

"**SKREEEOOOOONGK!**"

Awaking on the floor of the shack, Naruto could only mutter: "Holy shit!"

Grinning to himself, he sealed the scroll into one of the seals painted on his pants leg. Without a word he turned and walked out the hut, making his way back to the Fourth's head. As he gazed over the village, a smirk crossed over his face and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Get ready Leaf Village, the Naruto you knew is gone. Prepare for the real Naruto Uzumaki to return!"

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

_***Time Skip: 3 Days before Chunin Exam Finals***_

Panting, Naruto grinned as he finally managed to complete the Jutsu he had been working on for the past four weeks. Shortly after discovering the Kaiju contract, he was forced into studying under the tutelage of Ebisu, a Special Jonin that dressed completely in black, including a black bandana and black sunglasses.

That was, until he met Jiraiya that is. A towering man, dressed in red robes over green kabuki clothing with a fishnet undershirt and wooden sandals, with white long, spiky white hair held back by a horned hitai-ate with the kanji for oil emblazoned in the centre.

Ebisu, rather foolishly, decided to try and stop Jiraiya peeping in the hot springs and was dealt with rather easily. Recognising Naruto, Jiraiya immediately decided that he would become Naruto's new sensei.

His reaction to discovering Naruto's contract was certainly humorous.

*Flashback no Jutsu*

"_Alright brat, as your new sensei I'm going to offer you a once in a life time opportunity."_

_He bit his thumb, ran through a few hand seals and slammed his bloody hand onto the ground. In a plume of smoke, a toad appeared and spat out a large, _familiar _scroll._

"_This is the scroll for one of the most powerful summoning contracts in the Elemental Nations: the Toad Contract."_

_Oddly, to him at least, Naruto seemed to be affronted at this comment._

_Shrugging, he unfurled the contract and gestured to one of the empty slots._

"_Just write your name, in blood, in one of the slots and you will be recognised as a summoner of the toads."_

"_I can't." Jiraiya face faulted._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?"_

_Naruto dug a finger in his ear, cleaned it slightly, and glared at the Toad Sage._

"_One: Don't yell at me, and two: I have a contract. However these summons are a lot bigger than the toads: smallest being 30-40 metres."_

_This caused the Sage to gape before grabbing the boy and immediately _Body Flicker_ed to the Hokage's office._

*Flashback no Jutsu*

"Stupid old man, hiding my rightful inheritance from me." He growled as he ripped of the now useless jumpsuit jacket. The Hokage, after hearing Naruto's story on how he received the contract, first of all tried to ask Naruto to hand over the scroll for examination and when he refused, he tried to order him instead. The look on the Hokage's face when Naruto claimed that he couldn't demand the scroll as it belonged to the Uzumaki clan. This lead to Naruto demanding all Uzumaki clan belongings to be returned to him. Hiruzen tried to make Naruto understand that he was only looking out for him, only for him to physically flinch at Naruto's response of "Look how that turned out over the years."

Jiraiya, furious at how the villagers treated his godson and how Hiruzen had done nothing about it, made Naruto his apprentice and began his tutelage by showing Naruto his birthright along with teaching him how to work with seals and learning his elemental nature. He had wanted to teach him Toad-Taijutsu but as you had to be a summoner to learn that he improvised. Given how Naruto explained that most Kaiju were beings of destruction, he and Naruto worked on creating a new Taijutsu form based of Naruto's already suitable use of brawling. By combining the wild but powerful blows with the use of Ninjutsu, they managed to create a Taijutsu form that could somewhat resemble the drawings in the contract, showing some Kaiju fighting.

They also learned that Naruto was a wind user so along with his Taijutsu and learning the _Rasengan_, Jiraiya taught Naruto the _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_, _Wind Release: Gale Palm_ and _Wind Release: Pressure Damage_. While mastering not only his Wind Chakra but an A, B and two C rank Jutsus seemed impossible in a month for a Genin let alone a Chunin, Naruto had a little help through the use of Shadow Clones.

Thanks to both Jiraiya and the Shadow Clones, Naruto was definitely read for the finals.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, everyone: prepare to witness my power."

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL **

_***Day of the Chunin Exam Finals: Stadium***_

The chatter of the onlookers filled the circular stadium as the villagers poured into the stands in order to watch the finals of the Chunin exams. Mostly to watch the last loyal Uchiha fight the son of the Fourth Kazekage. Although most noticed that Sasuke wasn't present down in the centre, some noticed something else that was wrong with the line up.

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" asked Ino, a girl with pale blue pupiless eyes and platinum blonde hair done up in a ponytail, dressed in an orange t-shirt and yellow shorts. Sakura, a girl the same age as Ino, with emerald green eyes and shoulder length bubblegum pink hair, wearing a red battle dress and biker shorts, turned to her friend.

"I've no idea. I doubt he chickened out though, he seemed pissed at Neji."

Suddenly a small tornado appeared in the centre of the stadium, kicking up a lot of dust and when it died down, it revealed a familiar shock of blonde hair.

"Sorry I'm late, had some last minute business to take care of."

This statement was met with total silence as everyone took in his appearance.

He had grown a quite a bit, standing at 5'6 and his hair had grown even shaggier, with two slight bangs growing at the both sides of his face. Amazingly his jumpsuit was replaced by a black, leather trench coat, a dark blue shirt with fishnet under armour, grey cargo pants with the cuff tucked into a pair of black combat sandals, which had steel covering over his toes. Scrolls seemed to be hanging from his hips and his Haiti-ate hung around his neck.

Everyone continued to stare at him, different thoughts running through their minds.

"_This is the demon brat? He looks like a younger Fourth?_"

"_That's Naruto? How, he looks...cute!_"

"_Minato, if only you could see your son now._"

"_Wow, Naruto looks badass._"

"_Mother wants your blood, Uzumaki._"

"_YOSH! Naruto's Flames of Youth seemed to burn brighter than ever!_"

"Wow Naruto's hot!"

This was spoken out loud and given how quiet the stadium was, everyone heard it.

"Nice of you to say Ino, you're pretty good looking too!" Called back a smirking Uzumaki, causing a slight blush to creep up his fellow blonde's cheeks.

The proctor, who also had been stunned by Naruto's appearance manage to snap out of his daze, stepped forward and cleared his through.

"For the final's I will be your proctor. My name is Genma Shiranui. Will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyūga remain in the arena. The rest of you, go up to the contestants box." Everyone but Naruto and Neji, an older bow with pale pupiless eyes and long brown hair, dressed in a khaki shirt with a dull blue undershirt and brown shorts, disappeared while Genma looked at the two Genin.

"The match ends when either one combatant yields, is incapacitated or when I call the match over. Understood?" They both nodded. "Ready? Begin!" With that he leapt backward to the proctor's stand while the two Genin leapt back to create space.

"You should give up now Uzumaki. Fate has already declared you as a loser and will remain unsuccessful."

"Neji, do me a favour and pull that stick out of your ass or I'll do it and then use it to beat the shit out of you."

This took everyone by surprise. They had expected Naruto to launch into some tirade about proving himself and becoming Hokage before attacking blindly. But this, calm but with a rather blunt tongue seemed out of place on the young Uzumaki.

"You...you dare-" began Neji only for Naruto throw a handful of shuriken at the young Hyūga, flash through some hand seals at an amazing speed and call out:

"_Wind Release: Gale Palm_!"

He clapped his hands together which caused a powerful gust of wind to surge towards Neji, the wind causing the shuriken to speed up considerably. This force the Hyūga to reveal his secret weapon early.

Standing with his feet shoulder length apart and both arms extended to each side, he spun round while expelling chakra from his palms. This caused a dome to form around him, which repelled all of the shuriken.

Once he was sure, the assault had stopped. He stopped spinning and raised his head to insult Naruto again, only for a fist to sink into his jaw. His head snapped to the side and a powerful uppercut connected with his stomach causing him to spit up blood. He staggered back, trying to overcome the pain in his ribs only to for him to receive a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, causing him to fly off the side.

"Come on Neji, this all ya got? I thought I was destined to lose, seems like the only person loosing here is you."

Moaning at the pain he felt in both his ribs and now his jaw, Neji shakily got to his feet. This couldn't be possible. Uzumaki was a weakling during the preliminaries and even Lee didn't hit as hard as Uzumaki was right now. How did he progress so much, in such a short time frame?

Snarling in rage, Neji launched himself at the calm faced blonde, hatred blazing in his eyes. As he was a foot away, the last Uzumaki whipped one of his scrolls from his hip and wrenched it open. Activating his Byakugan, he noticed chakra being channelled into the scroll, causing him to try and increase his speed. However it was too late as, smirking, Naruto roared: "_Release_!"

A beam of bright blue chakra shot out of the scroll and slammed into the already damaged ribs of the Hyūga prodigy. This caused several of the ribs to snap while also blasting the Hyūga into the wall, causing a shroud of dust to envelop his form. After a minute, the dust settled and Neji was seen to be on the brink of unconsciousness.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was at Neji's side. A kunai held to his throat.

"Call it." Startled, Genma raised his hand towards the Uzumaki heir.

"W...winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Silence filled the stadium until slowly but surely, applause filled the stadium until not a single person wasn't on their feet, cheering for the blonde. They were in awe: the 'Dead Last' had outstripped the Hyūga Prodigy; there was no competition on who was the stronger of the two. Grinning, Naruto bowed and wave to the crowd before using the _Body Flicker _up to the competitor's box, where he was greeted with the sight of Shikamaru: a lazy boy with dark eyes and hair in a pineapple shape, Shino: a boy whose eyes were obscure via sunglasses and had a slight brunette afro, Kankuro: an older boy in kabuki get up with purple pain on his face, Temari: an older girl with an attractive figure, teal eyes and blonde hair which was drawn up into four pigtails and Gaara: a boy his age with short red hair and dull green eyes with black rings surrounding them. He was greeted by Shikamaru.

"Troublesome blonde, how the hell did you do that?" Naruto smirked at the Nara.

"A ninja's greatest weapon is deception."

Genma, after allowing the crowd to calm down, called out:

"Next match! Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the Desert come down to the arena!"

"I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled, so as to avoid wasting chakra that could be used in the invasion. Shino narrowed his eyes slightly at the usually boasting Suna Nin.

Amongst that booing and cat-calling of the villagers, Genma could be heard announcing Shino as the victor and calling for the next two competitors.

"On you go Shika, no wimping out!"

With that, Naruto pushed his Shadow wielding friend over the banister while Temari _Body Flicker_ed to the arena. All in all it was an...interesting match. For the majority of the battle, it seemed as though Temari had Shikamaru running only for the Nara heir to pull out some incredible trap before finally capturing the Wind Kunoichi in his shadow and forced her to raise her hand.

"I forfeit!"

"What!" screeched Temari as Shikamaru released the jutsu "You had me, why did you give up? You think I can't fight back you sexist pig!"

"_Sigh_, It was most troublesome, I'm nearly out of chakra. You're able to move, something that shouldn't be happening once you're caught in this jutsu." And with that, the Nara walked back to the competitor's box. Genma, sweatdropping at the laziness of the Nara heir, announced Temari as the winner.

Suddenly a whirlwind of leaves kicked up and when it disappeared, it revealed Sasuke and Kakashi standing back to back. Sasuke, dressed in a black one-piece out fit with black shorts and belts on one arm with bangs reaching his chin.

"And you are?" asked Genma, knowing full well who the black-garbed shinobi was.

"Sasuke...Uchiha!"

"Sorry we're late, got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said in a bored tone before appearing in the competitor's box. Gaara appeared in a _Sand Body Flicker_ and grinned at the Uchiha.

"Mother is excited to have your blood Uchiha, and after this she will have Uzumaki's as well."

"Like you can defeat an Uchiha. I will crush you and then move on to take down the idiot." Replied Sasuke, his usual smirk in place. Naruto frowned at the shot towards him, and swore to wipe the floor with his teammate.

"Begin!"

"So...Naruto how was your match?" Kakashi asked, eye his student's new attire.

"_Sensei, he's beginning to resemble you even more._" His response however, stomped on whatever reminiscing he began.

"I won, thanks to having a capable sensei." Kakashi frowned at the blonde.

"What's that supposed to mean, Naruto? I taught you and the others well." Naruto snorted.

"Taught us what? _Teamwork_? The only training you gave us was the tree climbing exercise. Everything else was me doing the D-rank missions, you teaching Sasuke Jutsu and Taijutsu while Sakura fanaticised about molesting him and having pink haired Uchiha brats with him."

Sakura, who had just entered the box along with Ino, Hinata and Kiba, gasped before rage filled her.

"NARUTO!" She roared as she stormed across the room and launched a punch at the back of his head. To her and everyone else's shock, he not only caught the punch but shoved her to the ground.

"Try that again and next time I won't be as gentle." He said; his voice a deathly calm. Kakashi helped his pink haired student to her feet, glaring at the Uzumaki.

"Naruto! How could you attack a teammate like that? Have you forgotten what I told you on the day I tested you on your ability to work as a team?"

They all, Kakashi included, took a step back as Naruto snarled at the one-eyed Jonin with disgust blazing in his eyes.

"With that, you just lost the right to speak with me _Hatake_. If abandoning your teammates makes you less than trash, what does abandoning one your _students_ make you."

At that he turned to face Shikamaru, leaving a shocked Kakashi who looked as though he had just been slapped.

"Mind telling me how you used that beam of chakra?" asked the shadow user, who was glad that his friend was dropping his mask. Naruto grinned at the boy.

"Jiraiya taught me some seals during the break so I designed one that allowed me to siphon chakra into it and when released, transform it into a powerful blast. And given how dense my chakra is, the effects can be devas-"

He was broken off as a chirping filled the air, shortly followed by a squelching sound. Naruto whirled round to face the arena only to hear Gaara's blood curdling shriek.

"MY BLOOD, IT'S MY BLOOD!"

Feathers began to fall from the sky as fatigue began to settle over everyone. Naruto began to nod off only to feel a burning sensation on his left wrist. Growling, he whipped out a kunai and proceeded to drag the blade across the back of his hand. The pain jarred him awake, and pissed him off. The wound healed immediately and he glanced at his wrist, silently thanked Jiraiya for the seal that detects Genjutsu in use.

Explosions rocked the Hidden Leaf village as Sound and Sand nins swarmed the village, intent on killing all those inside. As he watched the carnage fill the village, he sensed a malevolent presence behind him. Snarling, he whipped out a kunai and launched it at a Sand nin that had snuck up behind Sakura and Ino. They, along with the others in the Competitor's box, awoke to hear the squelch of the kunai burying itself into the man's eye. The two Kunoichi screamed and leapt back from the body, shock clear on their faces. They snapped out of their shock when Naruto thrust two pouches into their hands.

"What are these?" asked the pink haired girl while the Yamanaka heir peered into the pouch she held.

"Spare kunai pouches. It seems as though we are being attacked by the Hidden Sand. You'll need these to fight."

Sensing a disturbance behind him, Naruto whipped out another Kunai and whirled around, intending to drive it into his attacker's skull. Only for it to be caught by a serious looking Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelped Sakura, while the man stared into Naruto's hardened eyes.

"Sakura, I want you to take Hinata, Kiba and Ino and go help evacuate the civilians." He turned to face Shikamaru, "I want you, Shino and Naruto to go after Sasuke and Gaara. I doubt Sasuke will be able to take on a container when using their tenant's power."

Without glancing back, the three boys vanished while the others ran off to help with the village. Leaving Kakashi to help fight of the higher levelled ninja.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL **

Leaving Shikamaru and Shino to deal with two of the Sand Siblings, Naruto continued on, using his senses to find Gaara. The scene he descended upon was not a pretty one.

Sasuke lay against a tree, blood dripping from a slash just above his eye. His outfit was shredded in several places and one of his legs was bent at an awkward angle. Gaara's appearance, however, was deeply disturbing. His sand had wrapped around the left side of his upper body while his head had taken the appearance of the One-Tail Shukaku.

Launching himself from the branch he was crouched on, Naruto landed a powerful roundhouse kick at Gaara, knocking him away from the downed Sasuke. While Gaara regained his bearings, Naruto summoned a Shadow Clone and had it take away the barley conscious Uchiha.

"What do you think you are doing Uzumaki!" snarled the enraged Jinchuriki. Naruto smirked at the Sand nin, sinking into the opening stance of the Kaiju Style of Taijutsu he and Jiraiya created. Feet spread shoulder-length apart with both legs bent and the left leg dug back, arms bent with the left slightly raised and both hands held in a clawed shape.

"You attacked my village. While most of these assholes deserve it, there are some people who are precious to me and that is where you pissed me off."

With that, he vanished only to reappear in front of Gaara, his fist millimetres from his face. Luckily, for Gaara, the redhead's sand had stopped the blow. Growling, Naruto raised his leg and tried to plant it into the teen's stomach. This too was block but Gaara was weary of the predatory smirk on his fellow Jinchuriki's face. Channelling Chakra into the leg still grounded, he rotated his body and back flipped away from the Sand Nin. Unfortunately for Gaara, he didn't release his sand's grip. This meant that as Naruto flipped, he as lifted from his feet and slammed into the ground face first.

Snarling, he launched a wave of his sand at the blonde Leaf Nin who dodged it without any trouble. This continued for a few minutes before Gaara gave in to his rage.

"Enough!" he roared, his KI spiking so fast that Naruto faltered slightly. This is proved to be a mistake. Sand gathered around Gaara until it morphed into the towering form of the One-Tailed Beast: Shukaku the Sand Spirit, a large mass of sand with blue veins covering its entire body and black markings around its yellow eyes. Atop his head, Gaara was submerged to the waist in the sand and sped through a string of hand seals and called out "_Play Possum Jutsu_!"

This caused Gaara's head to bob forward and the Shukaku's eyes to glow an eerie yellow.

"**WOOHOO**! **I'm finally out**. **And here's someone I want to kill**!" Lowering his head in the direction of Naruto, the towering Tanuki called out, "**Wind Style! Wind Bullet!**"

Sucking in a deep breath of air, Shukaku pounded his stomach before sending a barrage of compressed balls of air down to the now tiny ninja. A column of smoke belched into the air as each ball slammed into the ground. A few minutes passed and the dust began to fade. Satisfied that his target was dead, the large Tanuki turned in the direction of the village only to freeze as an incredibly _**FAMILIAR **_Chakra filled the air, followed by a roar of:

"_SUMMONING JUTSU_!"

An immense plume of smoke filled the air again before it was followed by a terrifying roar.

"**SKREEEOOOOONGK!**"

As the smoke died down, Shukaku and the ninja on the ground were treated to a truly terrifying sight.

A creature, baring a resemblance of a cross between a T-Rex and a Stegosaurus, with black leathery skin, three rows of spiky dorsal fins running down its back and malevolent amber eyes towered over the visibly trembling Shukaku. While Shukaku stood at round about 30-35 metres tall, this creature stood at a mighty 100 metres tall. The creature reared its head back and let out another bone-rattling roar.

"So you're Godzilla, huh." Murmured Naruto as he sat on the creature's shoulder, staring at it in awe of its powerful aura. At the sound of its name, the creature turned its head slightly and locked one of its eyes with Naruto's own.

"_**Impressive young one**__, __**no one's ever had the power to summon me before**_."

The sudden familiar voice in his head startled Naruto before he relaxed, realising it was Godzilla's.

"So I take it you are the boss of the Kaiju contract." Godzilla nodded before turning his attention to Shukaku, who was rooted to the spot.

"_**And what, pray tell me is this creature**__? __**It has a rather odd but weak aura of power**_."

"That is Shukaku, the One-Tailed Beast. They're sort of what replaced the Kaiju after the Great Cataclysm."

Godzilla snorted before turning his complete attention on the scared Tailed Beast.

"_**So I best show the other human's what a real monster can do then**_." Before he could do anything though, Naruto spoke up.

"Be careful though. On his head there is a boy. He is the Shukaku's container, you can do anything you want to Shukaku but if you kill him our world will erupt into war."

Godzilla seemed to contemplate what he said before flashing what seemed to be his attempt at a grin. To others it was a truly horrifying snarl.

"_**As long as I hit the body but avoid the head, you'll be good. Ok kid, I've been waiting to do this for centuries.**_"

Before Naruto could ask just what he wanted to do, Godzilla's dorsal fins began to glow an eerie blue, his mouth began to glow a similar colour. What happened next could only be described as awesome, in Naruto's opinion. A bright blue beam of energy blasted for Godzilla's jaws and punctured through Shukaku's stomach, eradicating the majority of his body. Shukaku screamed in both pain and pure fear as he collapsed.

Naruto, seizing the opportunity, leapt off Godzilla's shoulder as he continued to fire his beam of light. Hurtling towards the still screaming head of Shukaku, Naruto channelled Chakra to his legs before slamming into the mass of sand. As the sand cloud, that formed as he landed, settled down, Naruto sped to the unconscious Gaara. His fist cocked back.

"Wake up you BASTARD!"

**WHAM!**

Naruto sank his fist into Gaara's jaw, forcing the boy awake and causing the Shukaku to dispel, its screams echoing in the air. Seeing his enemy gone, Godzilla let out another roar of "**SKREEEOOOOONGK!**" and dispelled itself, all the while thinking about how entertaining Naruto was going to be.

The two boys crashed into the ground and tumbled away from each other. Gaara skidded to a stop while Naruto slammed into a tree.

"Ah Fuck!" He hissed, before shakily getting to his feet. His left arm hung limply from the crash. Grunting, he limped over to the downed Gaara who, upon noticing the approaching Naruto, began to back away in terror.

"No, NO. Stay back; I can't let you erase my existence!" Naruto stopped a foot away from him, letting a painful chuckle escape his lips.

"Idiot, I'm not gonna kill you. While I might not have had it as bad as you, I could have ended up like you. But I had people who helped me, who became precious to me. It's them whom I fight for, so as to keep them safe from harm."

This confused the Sand Jinchuriki but before he could say anything, Temari and Kankuro appeared from the tree. Both of them looked beaten and exhausted.

"Gaara!" cried Temari as she rushed to her brother's side, "Are you ok?" She glared at Naruto, taking an aggressive stance and reaching for her fan, "You bastard! I'll kill y-"

"No!" Gaara yelled, shocking his sister as he grabbed her wrist, "No, Uzumaki defeated me. The invasion is a bust. Let us return to the Hidden Sand." Tenderly, Temari lifted her brother to his feet; Kankuro rushed to Gaara's other side to keep him steady.

"Gaara!" The redhead turned to face the blonde shinobi, "I hope that you understand that if there are people who helped me, there are people who can help you. To start, let me be your friend."

Gaara stared at the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki before smiling at him, "Naruto Uzumaki, thank you. Let us go Temari, Kankuro." As they left, Gaara thought over what Naruto had said, "_Someone precious? But who could that be?_" He glanced at the his sibling, each with a look of worry on their faces, "_Maybe I can start with you; Temari, Kankuro._"

Naruto watched as the three siblings departed before eventually collapsing for sheer exhaustion.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL **

Naruto sighed as he stared at the Hokage memorial stone. Unlike the stone Kakashi stared at, this one held the names of each Hokage and their families embedded into a beautiful white marble stone. On name in particular stood out to the teen.

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Old man, guess we ended it pretty badly huh." A tear began to roll down his cheek, memories of his time with the Third Hokage playing over in his mind, "You we're supposed to be the one who swore me in to be Hokage. You were supposed to watch me grow." He sunk to his knees, tears now streaming down his cheeks. He punched the ground, both hands curled into fists.

"Dammit!" he screamed, anguish and grief tearing at his heart. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. "I never even got to say goodbye, or that I was sorry."

"He was sorry to."

Naruto whipped round to see Jiraiya, who also had a few tears in his eyes. The Toad sage approached the boy and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around the boy.

"I managed to get there just before he died. You know what his last words were?" He saw the blonde teen look up at him and continued, "He said "Tell Naruto that I'm sorry that I won't see him become Hokage; that I want him to look after Konohamaru; to treat him as his own younger brother. Tell him not to wallow in grief but to live on and accomplish his dream." That was his dying wish, not for the village to be looked after, but for you to be happy."

Naruto sat in silence, processing the information that Jiraiya had told him. As the Toad Sage got up he asked, "Who will be Hokage?" Jiraiya smiled slightly.

"Not you just yet kid. The old man wanted either me or my teammate Tsunade to take over. I've got my spy network so tomorrow I'm leaving to find Tsunade." He turned to leave but, again, he was stopped by Naruto.

"I want to come." Jiraiya stared at him in surprise.

"What was that?"

"I want to help you find Tsunade."

"And why would you want to do that." Naruto got to his feet and stared the perverted sage in the eye. Jiraiya was taken aback at how much he resembled Minato.

"The old man isn't here to protect the Leaf anymore. To make it up to him, if I can't be Hokage, then I'll be damned if I can't help the new one defend the village."

Jiraiya remained silent throughout his explanation. Naruto was slightly worried at his silence before Jiraiya, while walking away, called out, "North Gate, 0700 hours. Got it brat!"

Smiling Naruto nodded before calling back, "Got it, Jiraiya-Sensei!"

At this Jiraiya smiled before turning to the blonde and motioning him to walk with him. Grinning, the blonde ran to catch up with the man, not knowing that this was the beginning of the one of the world's greatest legends.

The tale of Naruto Uzumaki: The Summoner of Legends.

**AN: And cut! Wow, 19 pages and what I would say one of my most emotional pieces yet. Even if it was at the end. So what do you guys think? I'm hoping to make this into the new Harrison Quinn saga. This trilogy focussing on Naruto and the Kaiju instead. If you are curious, I was using the FinalGoji design as it is in that continuity that the Kaiju vanished. Make sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts as this is the first time I've written anything Godzilla and Canonish-Naruto. This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


	2. Act II: Home of a Legend! A New Kaiju!

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here and I gotta say, I'm surprised at the response of 'The Summoner of Legends'. I actually expected it to flop but hey, let's try to keep it up. Now, to make one thing clear: the only movies that I'm using in this fic are Gojira '54 and Final Wars. This means that the rest of the Showa, Heisei and Millennium series never happened. This means that Kaiju such as Biollante, Destoroyah, MechaGodzilla, and so on, don't exist. But that doesn't mean that they won't appear *wink*. This story will be split into three parts, and after the final part I'll consider doing Shippūden. Plus, how awesome is G 2014, to me it was totally worth the money, go Big G! Anyway, on with the show!**

**Update #1 (24/5/14): Added King Ghidorah to list of Kaiju on Monster Island.**

**Update #2 (25/5/14): Replaced Minilla with Junior.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto and I only have a few Godzilla DVD's._

"Hey!" – Speech

"_Hey_!" – Thought/Jutsu

"**Hey**!" – Demon Speech/Monster Roar/Chakra-use Naruto

"_**Hey**__!_" – Demon thought /Monster Speech (Telepathy)

Act II: Home of a Legend! A New Kaiju!

It had been six months since both the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Sound had attacked the Hidden Leaf village. Six months since Hiruzen Sarutobi: the Third Hokage had been killed fighting S-Rank Missing Nin and Snake Sannin: Orochimaru. Since then, Tsunade had been brought back to the village by her teammate Jiraiya and his latest apprentice. Tsunade growled as she worked her way through the mountain of paperwork Shizune had just placed on her desk. Why the hell had she taken this god forsaken job?

"Naruto!" She snarled, damn kid had promised to teach her the secret to defeating the paperwork but the brat had yet to do anything but train. At the thought of the blonde, her mind was immediately drawn to the summoning scroll he had mysteriously acquired. From what Inoichi had shown her, that creature that Naruto had summoned completely destroyed Shukaku. Although, there was something concerning the scroll that still bothered her. Concerning just who had created the contract,

"_Everyone believed the Sage of the Six Paths to be not but a myth. But thanks to the discovery of that scroll, we have proof that he had existed at one point. So if he existed, then that must mean that-_"

She shook her head, as thought to dislodge such an insane thought. No, it couldn't exist. The place had been searched numerous times throughout the centuries and nothing had been found. The only way for that place to even exist would require a...miracle.

"Shizune!" barked the blonde Sannin, within seconds a black haired woman in black clothing entered the room, confusion clear on the young woman's face.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade? Is there something wrong?"

"Get me Naruto Uzumaki. I believe I have come up with a mission for his test." answered the Fifth Hokage, a smirk spreading across her young looking face.

"His test?" asked Shizune, confusion taking up the majority of her expression. Tsunade reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a small notebook. She tossed it onto the desk. Shizune picked up the glossy, black book and opened it at the bookmarked page.

"Milady! This...this is-"

"The list of candidates to consider if they are ready to be tested for the rank of Jonin, yes it is. And I believe you have noticed one particular candidate."

"Milady, he is but a boy. He has barely adjusted to his role as a Chunin." The Slug Sannin's protégé protested. Tsunade fixed Shizune with an imposing glare.

"Be that as it may, he has shown great leadership skills and I believe that he is ready. However, I do feel he is young which is why he is noted down as Tokubetsu Jonin. Besides, this is only to see if he is ready to be tested. Now, get me Naruto at once."

"At once milady," And with that, Shizune handed the notebook back and backed out the room. Intent on completing the errand Tsunade had sent her on.

Ten minutes later, the young Uzumaki entered the room via the window. Leaping in, he landed just two feet from the desk, his black jacket swirling around his ankles. He grinned at the blonde Senju.

"Yes, Granny?"

He leaned slightly to the left to avoid the paperweight aimed at his head, a smirk painted on his face. Tsunade growled again before standing and turning to face out the window behind her desk.

"As I have informed you, you are one of the few shinobi that have been selected to be tested to see if they have what it takes to take part in the Tokubetsu Jonin exams. For your test, I'm sending you on a mission to investigate the Land of Rebirth."

At this, Naruto immediately wiped the smirk from his face and entered, what Jiraiya called, 'Minato Mode'. His face immediately became calm, his posture straightened while his eyes sharpened, indicating his full attention was on the situation at hand. Tsunade turned and indicated a file on her desk. Sensing this was her way of offering it; Naruto grabbed the file and began to read.

"The Land of Rebirth? I've never heard of such a place."

"That's because it's a myth. Supposedly." Naruto glanced up at the blonde Hokage, intrigued by the way she ended her statement.

"You believe that the Land of Rebirth exists? What makes you believe this?"

"Because, it is the birth place of the Sage of the Six Paths."

Naruto's head whipped up to face his distant relative, beginning to understand what she was getting at.

"Because of my contract proving that the Sage exists, you believe this place exists too." Tsunade nodded.

"According to legends, the Land of Rebirth was the only remaining country untouched by the Cataclysm. In fact, it drew the surrounding shattered lands towards it, forming the Elemental Nations. If this is true, then the Land of Rebirth should be located at the heart of the Elemental Nations. And I believe that you will be key in unlocking the city." Naruto quirked a brow at Tsunade's ending.

"And what brought you to this conclusion?"

"You are an Uzumaki, and according to all recordings of any digs there hasn't been a single Uzumaki recorded at the sight."

Comprehension dawned upon the Jinchuriki's face before he nodded.

"I accept this mission. Request to know choices for squad members, Lady Tsunade."

"Granted." the Slug Princess replied, pulling a stack of files from her drawer and handing them to the Kaiju Summoner. Naruto began to read through the selected shinobi.

_Name: Shikamaru Nara_

_Ninja Registration: 012611_

_Rank: Chunin_

_Classification: Strategist_

_Kage Notes: Excellent at problem solving. If not leader, then best used as a second in command. Most likely kept back from the front lines, while his clan's Shadow Jutsu can be useful in capturing hostages._

_Name: Ino Yamanaka_

_Ninja Registration: 012604_

_Rank: Genin_

_Classification: Sensor Type/Interrogator &amp; Medic-Nin_

_Kage Notes: While short tempered and loud, Yamanaka is capable of handling bandits, mercenaries and rouge nin. As she is the daughter of Inoichi, Ino has been taught several of the Yamanaka clan's interrogation jutsus, making her a worthy choice._

_Name: Sai_

The files all had similar layout and while they were interesting, one thing bothered him.

"Lady Tsunade, most of these shinobi are genin! Surely you're not asking me to bring genin on what seems like a B-rank bordering A-Rank mission. And this Sai person has zero information on him, that shouldn't be possible." Tsunade smiled at Naruto's worry of having one of his friends hurt.

"While that is a possibility Chunin Uzumaki, I have picked a Jonin who will be a part of your team. While you will act as leader, they will serve as your examiner, judging your ability as both a ninja and a team leader."

Nodding to himself, satisfied, he read over each file carefully. Five minutes later, he handed her three files. Tsunade took them and looked over his choices.

"Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame. Interesting choices, may I ask why you picked these Shinobi?" Naruto nodded before clearing his throat.

"Shikamaru was picked for his strategic ability, I have known Shikamaru for many years and he is one of the best strategist I have ever seen. Even giving the Old Man a hard time during Shogi. Ino Yamanaka was chosen for her interrogation jutsus. In the academy, she was one of the nosiest people I knew. Having to find every detail of gossip she could. I believe this has carried over to her ability as an interrogator, trying to wring every secret from enemy shinobi. Shino Aburame was selected for his ability to use his bugs as a form of information gathering. While my Shadow Clones could cover that, I am more a heavy hitter while Shino is well used to hiding in the shadows, analysing every detail surrounding him."

Tsunade considered his reasoning, nodding as the information proved sound.

"Agreed, Bear!" An ANBU with a bear mask appeared at her side, "Get me Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. And Kakashi Hatake as well."

"Lady Tsunade-" began Naruto only for the blonde Kage to cut him off.

"As Kakashi is a Jonin, I am having him fill in as your examiner. That won't be a problem, will it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Of course not, Lady Tsunade."

The remained there in silence until the door to the office opened and the four shinobi entered the room. Ino, of course, was the first to speak.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Instead of answering, Tsunade motioned for Naruto to speak. Clearing his throat, he faced the four standing before him.

"I have selected you to accompany me on a mission of dire importance," he handed each of them a copy of the file Tsunade had given him. While the three younger shinobi were confused by the name of their destination, Kakashi's lone eye widened in shock.

"The Land of Rebirth is considered a myth. No one has ever found it."

"As the Hokage explained to me, many thought the Sage to be a myth as well. This was disproven thanks to my summoning contract. Lady Tsunade hopes that the Land of Rebirth is real too." Clicking his fingers, he activated the seals on the files, causing them to burst into flames. "Meet me at the North Gate at 1300 hours. Pack for a three day trip. Make sure to stock up on weapons, our destination lies at the very border of Fire Country and Rice Country."

"Only three days? But this place is supposed to be in the heart of the Elemental Nation! How are we supposed to get there!" Naruto smirked at the incredulous look on Ino's face.

"Simple, my new friends can help us get there in no time."

And with that, the Kaiju Summoner vanished in a _Wind/Water Body Flicker_.

"I gotta ask how he mixes two elements together in a Body Flicker." Mused Kakashi as he left via the window, leaving the lone Chunin and two Genin to stare at the space that once held Naruto in surprise.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

Sighing, Naruto glanced at his watch. They were late. Even Kakashi was on time and he seemed to be observing the irritated Uzumaki. Growling slightly, he formed a familiar hand seal.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu_!"

In a burst of smoke, Naruto summoned three doppelgangers and ordered them to find his missing squad members. Without a word, the three clones vanished in _Wind Body Flicker_s and returned ten minutes later carrying the three disgruntled ninja.

"What's the big idea Naruto, I was getting my beauty sleep when y-" she was cut off as a brief spike of KI filled the air. Shuddering they took in Naruto's pissed off expression and knew they had messed up.

"What part of 'Meet me at the North Gate at 1300 hours' do you fail to comprehend. Shikamaru I can understand and even Ino, but Shino. What happened with you? Even Kakashi was on time. Hell, he was fifteen minutes early."

The Aburame heir seemed to hang his head in shame but Ino was scarlet with indignation.

"Who made you leader. Kakashi-sensei is here so isn't he the team leader. If anything, Shikamaru is a higher rank than you, dead last."

Faster than she could blink, Naruto appeared behind her and the next thing she knew, she was on her knees with her head forced back and a kunai to her throat.

"Naruto!" cried Shikamaru, shocked at how rough he was treating his fellow blonde.

"You're lucky Ino. Had this been an A rank or S rank I could kill you for insubordination. I may have been dead last, but I guarantee that I could kick all of the rookie's asses, without breaking a sweat. As for being a higher rank, we were both appointed Chunin at the same time. So next time, think before you speak."

He released her before lifting her to her feet. A pack was placed near her feet. A similar pack was placed next to Shikamaru and Shino, both of whom stared at Naruto in confusion.

"I had extra Shadow Clones go to your homes and have your mother's pack your supplies. Ino, you take centre position. Shino, on her right side and Shikamaru, take her right. Kakashi, I want you to take the back position. I'll take point; my nose is on par with the Inuzuka clan. In order to reach our destination, I will summon us a mode of transportation. But we will have to move away from the village. Move out!"

As they got into position and left the village, Ino couldn't help but glance at her leader. What had happened to the loudmouthed, happy-go-lucky kid always screaming about becoming Hokage? Where had this much calmer and ruthless Naruto come from?

"_If there's one thing that I hate, it's a mystery. I will find out what happened to you...Naruto._"

Her train of thought was derailed as Naruto called for their group to stop. Nipping his thumb, he ran through a series of hand seals before slamming his bleeding hand onto the ground.

"_Summoning Jutsu_!"

The familiar puff of smoke filled the area, causing all but Naruto and Kakashi to cover their eyes. As the smoke dispersed, Naruto's team gasped in awe as they took in the appearance of the new creature.

It was a large butterfly-like creature with a cream coloured body and the clearest, azure eyes they had ever seen. Excluding Naruto's, of course. The creature's wings composed of a mixture of reds and blues with the occasional white spots. If he had to guess, Naruto would place its length at around 70 to 75 meters long. The creature seemed to glance around its surroundings in surprise, before it turned its head in the direction of Shino, whose insects had become incredibly active as soon as the new monster had appeared. The creature stared at him for a few seconds before turning its head in Naruto's direction.

"_**Are you the one who has summoned me, child**__?_"

Naruto was momentarily taken aback. The voice sounded so..._feminine_.

"Yes, may I ask what your given name is?"

"_**Mothra, my child. I was once the Guardian of Infant Island.**_"

Nodding, Naruto gestured to his companions.

"These are my teammates, Mothra. We are in need of reaching the Land of Rebirth in the centre of the Elemental Nations and I hoped that you could help."

The Guardian of Infant Island stared at his companions before bowing her large head and lowering her body to the ground.

"_**Of course, my child. Godzilla has spoken highly of you, as well as Anguirus and even Ghidorah himself, a feat itself. Climb aboard, and I'l, have you and your companions there in a matter of hours.**_"

Grinning, Naruto gestured for his team to climb aboard the large Moth Kaiju, he himself taking a place a top Mothra's round head. Once they were all settled, Mothra gave a powerful flap of her wings and soon had them gliding through the air. They had only been flying for a few minutes when Naruto spoke up.

"Mothra, could you tell me about how it used to be? Before the Cataclysm, that is." Mothra let out a small chirp, what seemed to be her attempt at a sigh.

"_**What is there to say, but it was advanced. The technology they had was incredible; they could use it to do things that might even out your shinobi abilities to shame. The humans of that time built large cities and monuments. The used their technology to build vehicles to move them around, to create new ways to help the human race continue. **_._**However, like all things these powers came at a cost. The technology was used to create horrific weapons, some that had devastating effects. It was one of these weapons that helped create Godzilla himself. But, despite all these horrors, the world was one of great beauty. There were creatures, creatures that no longer exist, that roamed the earth. Such a shame that they were lost in the Cataclysm, they were so beautiful.**_"

Some of the shinobi were awed at what they had heard. Naruto imagined how the cities of that time would be like compared to the village; Ino imagined the plant life that could have existed at one point. Shino had similar thoughts, except his concerned the insects. Shikamaru was on his back, watching the clouds pass above them while Kakashi just read his porn, giggling to himself. Ino snapped out of her daydreams to glare at Kakashi, insulted that he dare read such filth around her.

After a few minutes, Mothra spoke up, directing her attention to Naruto.

"_**Young one, Godzilla has given all the Kaiju a message. If we were ever to be summoned by you, we were to give you this message: Come to Monster Island, there is an important matter that we must discuss.**_" Naruto frowned.

"I'm in the middle of a mission right now, how can I...of course!"

Forming the familiar cross-shaped hand seal, Naruto summoned a Shadow Clone next to him in a puff of smoke.

"Mothra, do you think you could reverse summon my clone to Monster Island? That way I can hear what Godzilla has to say, without abandoning the mission."

Nodding, Mothra closed her eyes in concentration and a second later, the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"_**I would rest now if I were you, we will be there in a few hours.**_"

Smiling, Naruto lay his head down on Mothra's fuzzy head. As he drifted off into the arms of Morpheus, he wondered just what Godzilla wanted to talk to him about.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

*Summoning World: Monster Island*

SC Naruto glanced around at his new surroundings. He was on a beach, and could hear the waves lapping at the shore behind him. In front of him was a dense tropical jungle. He could see shapes moving amongst the tree leaves, and started towards the jungle only to hear a bellowing shriek from above. Jerking his head up, he was amazed at what he saw.

A large Pteranodon-like creature was diving down towards him before landing several feet from him, causing a large cloud of sand to billow up. Once it settled, SC Naruto was granted a good look at the Kaiju.

It stood at, what seemed to SC Naruto, a similar height to Godzilla and its scales shone a brick red colour. It stood bi-pedal with two arms and two legs, with a membrane that stretched between its underarms and connected with its sides. There were gold scales on its chest and spread down to its legs. On its head, there were two horns rest at the top while a steel grey beak served as a mouth, while its hands had four fingers.

The Kaiju stared down at the blonde shinobi and, from what he could guess, smirked at him.

"_**Hey hey, how's it going little guy? I guess you're the new summoner that everybody's been talking about.**_"

From the sound of the Kaiju's voice, SC Naruto deduced it to be male.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?"

"_**Names Rodan, kid. I believe you're here to see the Big G, eh? C'mon, follow me!**_"

And with that, Rodan turned and started to lumber down the beach. SC Naruto had to run in order to keep up with the Kaiju's massive steps. Rodan led SC Naruto halfway around the island and finally stopped, twenty minutes later, outside a large cave. Turning and looking down to face the young summoner, Rodan grinned.

"_**This is where me and you part way little dude, make sure to summon me some time. Gets real dull around here real fast, ya know!**_"

SC Naruto had to brace himself as the large Pteranodon-like Kaiju took off with a mighty flap of its powerful wings, sending a massive cloud of sand to erupt into the air. Coughing, SC Naruto flashed through hand seals.

"_Wind Style: Gale Palm!_"

Clapping his hands together, SC Naruto summoned a powerful gust of wind to deal with the sand cloud. Once it had finally settles, he made his way into the large cave. The cave was dark; the only light source was small torches that burned a sapphire blue. He had only been walking for about five minutes when the floor of the cave began to decline. As he descended deeper into the cave, SC Naruto shuddered. With every step he took, the temperature seemed to decline rapidly. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the ground levelled off and the tunnel widened to create a massive chamber. And at the back of the chamber, sat atop a throne carved from the stone of the cave itself, was the King of the Monsters: Godzilla.

"_**I see you received my message, kid.**_"

SC Naruto approached the First Kaiju and craned his neck to meet the amber eyes of the Boss Kaiju.

"Yeah, Mothra gave it to me. I'm curious as to what was urgent enough for me to leave mid mission?"

Godzilla glared down at the young summoner, a smirk crossing his scaly visage.

"_**Yes, there are two matters that we must discuss. Firstly, as you know, my predecessor and I were both baptised in the fires of an atomic bomb, mutating us into the creature you see today. Most of my power comes from nuclear energy, known as Radiation or nuclear energy. This energy flows throughout this entire island. It is extremely deadly to humans in such large quantities.**_" He noticed SC Naruto's horrified expression, "_**That is unless you possess Uzumaki blood. When we we're first summoned, we injected this Radiation into our summoner at the time and to our surprise it bonded with their energy, I believe you call it Chakra, and formed a new Chakra form: Radiation Release. This became a sort of, what do you humans call it, Kekkei Genkai for the Uzumaki clan. However, not only are you our first summoner in decades, but also the first to receive the Kekkei Genkai.**_"

SC Naruto was stunned. He had a Kekkei Genkai? Digesting this information, he locked eyes with the mammoth monster.

"Tell me about this Radiation Release, what does it do?" Godzilla chuckled, a truly horrifying sound, if SC Naruto was honest.

"_**First of all, Radiation Chakra is extremely potent. Much more so than that vile power I sense inside of you.**_" SC Naruto unconsciously touched his stomach. "_**There were jutsu made with the Radiation Chakra, but they were destroyed when Whirlpool fell. It was only because the Fourth Uzukage trusted the Third Hokage with our summoning scroll to give to your mother that we are still here. Although I do have a scroll detailing how to control the Radiation Chakra, a training exercise I believe. I'll send it to Mothra to give to the real you.**_" SC Naruto stared at the behemoth monster in amazement.

"How-how did you know I was a clone? No one's ever discovered that. Not even the Old Man!" Godzilla snorted.

"_**I pride myself on the ability to memorise an ally's energy signature, in case it approaches me in battle so I wouldn't attack them by mistake. While your energy is different than ours, I managed to memorise your signature, thanks to the Radiation Release chakra.**_"

Godzilla suddenly became serious, SC Naruto could tell as the King of the Monster's entire body tensed, his clawed hands digging into the arms of his stone throne.

"_**Let us move on, there is an even greater matter that we must discuss. There are only three Kaiju that have been exposed to a great deal of nuclear energy. Myself, Rodan and another Kaiju known as Anguirus. I hold the largest amount of nuclear energy, followed by Anguirus and Rodan having the lowest, amongst the three of us. Due to being near each other for so long, we have each gained a sort of 'radar', sensing each other via our levels of radiation. However, recently I have sensed a fourth signature, one that rivals that of Rodan's level. Every Kaiju that remained on that fateful day was brought here. This means that either one has escaped or there is a new Kaiju, previously unidentified. I believe that it is the latter.**_"

The First Kaiju noticed that SC Naruto was beginning to look weak, as he had fallen to his knees.

"_**I see we have ran out of time kid. I'll leave you with this before you dispel. The place you are heading, the Land of Rebirth as Mothra has informed me, I sense the new signature growing stronger. If you encounter this new Kaiju, you must summon either one of the other Kaiju that I have mentioned or myself. The others won't last against someone with that amount of power. Good luck kid, you'll need it.**_"

With that, the Shadow Clone popped in a burst of smoke, leaving the King of the Monsters to ponder what kind of Kaiju could be running amok.

"_**I wonder...no, it couldn't be...I killed him personally, damn pretender. Unless...he laid eggs back in Sydney...could one have survived? Hmmmm.**_"

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he received the clone's memories. He sat bolt right up, startling his companions, but he paid them no attention. Instead, he went over his discussion with Godzilla in his mind.

"_So not only do I have a Kekkei Genkai, but there is a new Kaiju on the loose. Well _that _wasn't expected, but not too worry. As Godzilla said, I just need to summon either him or one of his friends. Anyway, this Radiation Release sounds pretty awesome. I wonder..._"

He was brought out of his musings when he felt his shoulder being shaken, gently.

"Naruto? Earth to Naruto! Naruto, you in there?"

Turning slightly, he locked eyes with the bright blue orbs of Ino Yamanaka. Concern seemed to flash across her eyes as she stared at him. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, guess I had a lot on my mind." His expression suddenly became serious as he looked to Kakashi. "We've got a problem."

The one-eyed Jonin looked up from his orange-bound book, the slight tensing of his muscle contrasting with his lazy stance. Whatever he was expecting, it was not what Naruto came out with.

"There's a Kaiju on the loose."

Kakashi dropped his book, Shikamaru sat up, Shino whipped his head around to face the blonde summoner and Ino gasped. Even Mothra showed a reaction, given how she lost altitude for two or three seconds. Kakashi's eye narrowed as he faced his former student.

"You're sure about this?" The blonde nodded.

"According to Godzilla, apart from him there are two other Kaiju who contain high levels of an energy called Radiation. According to him, there is a fourth energy signature and its wandering the Elemental Nations. And Kakashi," he paused slightly, to allow the information to sink in before adding, "It's in the Land of Rebirth."

"Are you serious!" Ino yelped as she stared incredulously at her fellow blonde, "So not only do we have to find some weird new land, but we also might have to fight one of your freaky monster things." She shrank back slightly at the glare Naruto sent her, and she nearly screamed as she saw his eyes change slightly.

Unbeknownst to the others, as Ino blocked their view of Naruto's face, and Naruto himself, he had unconsciously called upon the Radiation chakra inside him, the bloodline having unlocked upon having the clone disperse. It turns out, that the radiation that filled Monster Island served as the catalyst. Upon calling on the chakra, his eyes had switched from a calming azure blue to a burning orange. They had only switched colour for a few seconds and it was only the shock of the sudden change that stopped Ino from screaming.

"I would prefer if you didn't refer to the Kaiju as 'freaky monsters' if you don't mind, Ino." Naruto said coldly, turning his attention to Mothra, who seemed to be focussed on something below them.

"Something wrong?"

"_**I sense a strange power below us, its...familiar. Something I've not felt in a century.**_" Naruto turned to look at his squad.

"Buckle up. Mothra, take us down please."

"_**Hang on, my child.**_"

And with that, the Divine Moth Kaiju began her decent.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

"Thank you, Mothra. Please, tell Godzilla that I've taken his advice on listening to his warning concerning this new Kaiju."

"_**Of course, young one. But beware; I sense an ominous presence not including this Kaiju. Take care of yourself, something is not right here.**_"

The Kaiju then vanished in the familiar puff of smoke. Once she had vanished, Naruto looked over his squad.

"Right then, according to Mothra we should be close to a large cave system. She believes that no one has found the Land of Rebirth because it sunk beneath the earth upon the death of the Sage. Use formation Theta."

With that, they sank into formation with Naruto in the front, Ino behind him with Kakashi taking the rear of the group and Shikamaru and Shino flanking Ino. They leapt into the trees surrounding them and sped through the treetops.

*Time skip: 3 Hours*

"Let's stop for now guys. It's getting late, let's set up camp for the night."

Shikamaru and Ino both collapsed, not used to the extensive tree jumping. Shino just sat down while Kakashi whipped out his orange-bound smut. Glancing at his comrades, he sighed before summoning seven Shadow Clones.

"You, gather some firewood for us. You, search for the nearest water supply. You can set up traps while the remaining four create a perimeter."

He gestured at each clone as he allocated the required jobs. Nodding, the seven mirror-images vanished as they left to perform their duties. Turning to his squad members, he cleared his throat.

"We'll remain here for the rest of the night. We leave at first light tomorrow. Also, there will be no need for a guard as I have clones on look out who will alert me to the first sign of trouble."

With that, the blonde Uzumaki leapt onto a nearby branch and began to meditate.

_~Mindscape~_

Cracking open his eyelids; he was greeted to the familiar sight of a sewer tunnel. However, there was a slight aesthetical change. Usually there were three pipes on the wall. One of them was medium sized while there were two massive pipes at the top, one slightly bigger than the other. The bigger pipe shone a menacing red while the other large pipe had a cool, bright blue aura. These pipes symbolised the main chakra sources that ran through his system: his own chakra reserve and the Nine-Tails' chakra that continuously allowed slivers of demonic chakra to filter into his own reserves. A third, smaller pipe had a white aura shimmering around it, symbolising the wind chakra that he had naturally developed.

A new, slightly larger pipe had appeared just below the pipe symbolising his Wind Release chakra. This represented the newly awakened Radiation Release chakra that now ran through his body. As he approached the newly formed pipe, he found himself being lured down a familiar pathway leading to a gigantic cage, a slip of paper in the centre bearing the kanji for SEAL.

"**So my pathetic jailer has decided to return after all**. **I was under the pretence that you feared me**."

The large, grinning face of the Nine-Tailed Demon fox loomed out of the darkness of his prison, leering at Naruto's tinier form. The blonde Uzumaki smirked at the large creature.

"If I don't fear Godzilla, what makes you think I would fear a lesser creature like you?"

**CLANG!**

The Nine-Tails slammed one of his clawed hands against his prison as a bellowing snarl erupted from his throat.

"**HOW DARE YOU COMPARE I**, **THE MIGHTY NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX**, **WITH YOU PREHISTORIC FOSSIL!**"

"A prehistoric fossil that could kick your ass." stated Naruto, a smirk spreading across his features as he met the monster fox's crimson eyes. The Nine-Tail snarl seemed to grow as hatred blazed in his eyes. Before he could start ranting, Naruto spoke up.

"So any reason that you drew me here? I was perfectly fine with training my senses more." The Nine-Tails snorted before lowering himself down on his forearms, locking one of his large crimson orbs with Naruto's defiant cerulean orbs.

"**Tch**, **insolent human**. **The reason I summoned you here is that I sensed an anomaly with your chakra coils**. **When I investigated**, **imagine my surprise when I sensed not three but FOUR chakra signatures running around your system**, **three of them belonging to you**."

"What? Scared that it might be something that you can't control?"

The fox slammed his clawed appendage against the bars again, fury burning in his scarlet eyes.

"**HOW DARE YOU**, **PATHETIC HUMAN**! **ANYTHING THAT KILLS YOU KILLS ME AS WELL**, **SO IF THIS NEW CHAKRA WILL AFFECT YOU**, **I NEED TO DEAL WITH IT**!"

He was silenced as a blast of blue chakra slammed into the demon fox's gut, sending him crashing to the watery floor. Shaking his great head, he looked out of his cage only to see a large shadowy figure standing behind Naruto, its back glowing an eerie blue as malevolent amber eyes glared into his crimson orbs. The figure then dissipated into the shadows as Naruto chuckled.

"I'd watch what you say fox, or else I might just have to introduce you to my 'Prehistoric fossil' sometime. You know, the one that turned your brother Shukaku into a snivelling mess who, according to Gaara, has both backed of trying to eat him in his sleep and has granted him full access to his powers."

Sending one last smirk to the now quivering fox, Naruto turned and within seconds, the sewer vanished and was replaced with an expansive training field. In a puff of smoke, the scroll that Mothra had given him appeared on the ground before him. Picking one up, he read its contents.

_Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai: Radiation Release_

_Radiation Release is a nature release that was gifted to the Uzumaki clan by own summons: the Kaiju clan. Radiation is an energy source similar to that of the Tailed Beast's Yokai; only it is even more corrosive to the human body. It is only due to the Uzumaki's natural healing factor that the radiation that was injected into the first summoner's bloodstream that it bonded with our chakra to form this new nature release. Due to its corrosive nature, contact with any jutsu powered by Radiation Release has a high chance of both severely burning the area of contact, and an equally high chance of the victim receiving 'radiation poisoning'. 'Radiation poisoning' is similar to that of chakra poisoning only is much harder to treat if the person treating the victim has no knowledge of radiation. The seals below are labelled steps one through five on how to control and train in the use of Radiation Release chakra._

Inspecting the seals at the bottom of the scroll, Naruto immediately recognised them as blood seals, the exact same designs as the one that had held the Kaiju summoning contract just four months ago. Pressing a thumb to the first seal, he hissed slightly as he felt the seal prick his digit in order to extract the required payment. Amongst a puff of smoke, a small scroll popped into existence and landed perfectly in Naruto's outstretched palm. Unrolling the scroll, Naruto took a quick glance at its contents, a grin forming on his face.

"This looks like it'll be fun."

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

*Time Skip: 4 hours later*

"Naruto?"

Breaking out of his medative state, Naruto took in his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Glancing to his left, he notice Kakashi next to him.

"Something wrong, Kakashi?"

The one-eyed shinobi eye smiled at him before gesturing towards the fire that they had built. Held above it, was a rather well cooked looking boar.

"One of your shadow clones managed to kill this boar while the other brought back a large amount of firewood. We set the boar to cook while your clones went to help the rest keep look out. We thought you might be hungry now."

Smiling and nodding in thanks, the blonde shinobi leapt down from his branch, followed quickly by his former sensei and joined the others by the fire. After serving themselves with a good amount of cooked meat, the five ninja sat down to eat.

They had only been eating for a few minutes when Shikamaru spoke up.

"Eh Naruto, what did your summons want with you?"

This lead to the others stopping what they were doing and looking to the Uzumaki heir. The boy sat frozen, a look of contemplation on his face, as though he was choosing his words carefully.

"Well, it turns out that the Kaiju aren't the only thing that I received from my clan."

At this, they all leaned forward in amazement. Their meal totally forgotten.

"What do you mean it wasn't the only thing you received?" asked Ino, the others staring at Naruto intently. Naruto said nothing, staring into the fire as they all waited for him to speak. After a minute or two, he did.

"I have a bloodline nature."

The silence that followed that statement spoke volumes for the shock that they all felt. Sealing his barely touched chunk of meat, Naruto pocketed the scroll before getting to his feet.

"Its best you finish your meal, we leave early tomorrow. Good night."

And with that, the teen pulled out another scroll, unsealed his sleeping bag and climbed in. He was asleep within seconds.

The others continued to stare at his silent body before quietly finishing their meal and turning themselves in for the night. Kakashi sealed away the left over boar to eat another time.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

"Damn, that's a big hole."

Giggle giggle.

**WHAM!**

Groan.

"Stupid pervert!"

The other three members all face palmed at both the jonin's perverted mind and Ino's over the top reaction. Shikamaru gazed out over the dig sight, roughly estimating it to be thirty meters in diameter and fifty in depth.

"Let's go check out the sight. Take care to look for anything out of the ordinary."

And with that, the five shinobi leapt into the pit. That's when they heard it. An eerily familiar, yet warped roar.

"**SKREUUUUUUUUGNK!**"

The five shinobi stood stock still, gazing at the only one with access to a Kaiju. The shock in his eyes told them what they didn't want to know.

"It's not one of yours, is it?"

Shaking his head, Naruto formed a seal only to be tackled out of the way as a jet of emerald fire slammed into the space he just previously had occupied. Shaking the cobwebs form his head, he looked up to see that Shino had been the one to save him, but his attention was on something else entirely. Following the bug-user's line of sight, he too saw just what had attacked them. And his blood ran cold.

There stood the mysterious Kaiju, which bore an eerie resemblance to one that Naruto was very familiar with. It stood in a hunched, bi-pedal stand with two back legs and two forearms. Both feet were three-toed with a wicked claw at the end of each toe. It both arms ended in incredibly sharp, three finger claws. Running up the length of its back were two rows of large and pointed dorsal fins. Attached to a long neck was a large, squared head that yellow, slit-pupilled eyes and a gaping mouth whose jaw was armed with dagger like teeth.

The Kaiju glared at them for a moment before rearing its mighty head back and bellowed out a vicious roar.

Noticing his hand was bleeding from his fall, Naruto flashed through hand seals and slammed his bloodied hand to the ground, seal-script spreading from the area the contact was made.

"_SUMMONING JUTSU_!"

The squad of shinobi vanished in a plume of smoke, causing the Kaiju's dorsal fins to shine a venomous green before spiting a stream of emerald flames from its jaws. It held its attack for about a minute before finally cutting off the flame. It stared at the spot the humans had once been, waiting to see their charred bodies. Only for the familiar, to Naruto at least, red armoured scales of Rodan to loom out of the smoke.

Naruto and his squad taking cover behind one of his legs.

"_**This is the guy Big G has been talking about, huh**_?"

Naruto looked up at the Pteranodon-like Kaiju and pointed to the new Kaiju.

"We need to find a way into the Land of Rebirth's main city. Think you could hold him off for a bit?" Rodan stared at the tiny blonde, an incredulous look on his face.

"_**Could I hold him off, kid, I'm one of the top five strongest Kaiju on Monster Island. Of course I can hold him off. I'm insulted that-**_"

"That's all good for you and all," Naruto cut in "but we really need to find this place."

Snorting, Rodan turned to face his adversary and without wasting a second, fired a blast of wind from his beaked mouth. Startled, the new Kaiju was dodged with amazing speed, but not quick enough as Rodan launched himself at it at an even faster speed. The other Kaiju had no time to react as the red-scaled Kaiju slammed into it, smashing it into the ground. The other Kaiju let out a bellowing screech as it struggled to get back to its feet, but Rodan started to peck its powerful beak against its scaly hide.

Screeching, the spines on its back shone again before the Kaiju belched out its emerald flames which slammed into Rodan's underbelly, causing the winged Kaiju to shriek in pain. Sensing an opportunity, the Kaiju whipped its tail and smacked the shaking Rodan away from it. Rodan was sent crashing several meters away and slammed into the earthy ground, causing Ino and Kakashi to leap out of the way of the falling titan. Smirking, the new Kaiju burrowed into the earth. Rodan got to its feet and leapt into the air, hovering above the battlefield and scanned the area, trying to locate the missing Kaiju. Noticing the earth below him shaking slightly, Rodan seemed to still for a second before launching a beam of crimson and scarlet energy at the patch of earth he seen move. Once he was sure that he had dealt enough damage, Rodan let up in his attack.

Only for the new Kaiju to leap out of the earth _behind_ Rodan and locked his jaws around Rodan's left wing, sending the two Kaiju to slam into the ground. Rodan screeching in pain as the new Kaiju shook its head viciously in order to further increase the damage it was inflicting.

While the two Kaiju battled near them, the five ninja all scrambled across the vast crater, struggling to find anything out of the ordinary with two colossal Kaiju duking it out behind them. Shikamaru seemed to be another person; he was diving onto the earth and digging frantically in an attempt to unearth something so as to get away from the clashing titans. Shino had his insects scattering across the ground while Kakashi had his summons helping out. Ino was slashing away at the earth similar to Shikamaru while Naruto had his clones spread across the pit helping out.

However, the original Naruto stared at the clashing Kaiju. For some reason he felt something in him tugging at the new Kaiju, calling out for him to make contact. So, ignoring his rational side calling him an idiot, he ran towards the battling Kaiju.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi as he caught sight of Naruto's movement out of the corner of his unveiled Sharingan eye. Ignoring his former sensei's yell, the Kaiju summoner continued his run towards the battling titans and ran through hand seals.

"_Wind Sword Jutsu_!"

Pulling out two kunais, he channelled wind chakra into the dagger-like weapons, causing a small cyclone to spin around the blades. Pumping chakra into his legs, Naruto leapt as hard as he could, launching him into the air. Letting out a cry of determination, he hurled the wind-bladed kunai at the new Kaiju and watched as they managed to pierce its scaly hide.

"Ah shit!" he cried as he slammed into the ground, his legs buckling from the fall. Lifting his head, he noticed the new Kaiju being beaten into the ground by Rodan's crimson beam. The beast roared in both pain and determination before finally giving in.

Panting, Naruto formed two clones and had one carry him over to the downed Kaiju while the other went to deal with Kakashi. As he neared the panting beast, Rodan took notice of him and nodded his head before vanishing in the tell-tale plume of smoke. They Kaiju stared at him with its dark yellow eyes as he approached. When he finally reached its head, he dismissed the clone before finally sinking to the ground. Reaching up a slightly shaking hand, he patted the large creature next to its eye.

"You *pant* are a hard sonova bitch *wheeze* to take down, y'know that?"

The Kaiju just snorted, not taking its eye of the tiny blonde for a second. Taking a deep breath, Naruto locked eyes with the Kaiju and channelled his Radiation chakra, his eyes turning a burning orange.

"**Now, let's find out who you are shall we**?"

And with that, the Uzumaki heir linked minds with the exhausted monster.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

"What the hell did you think you were doing!"

SC Naruto just stared at Kakashi, the fatigue the boss felt affecting him too.

"Boss thought that if he could get the Kaiju to give in, he would be able to form a bond with it like with the other Kaiju. You know, to figure out what it is, how long it has been here and if it'll affect our mission."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his blonde charge and opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by another of Naruto's clones.

"Hey guys, I think I found something! Over here!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, the clone dispelled itself to let the boss know that they had found something and to let the others know the boss' plan. The rest of the clones received there brethren's memories and all but one dispelled: the one that had found the anomaly.

When Kakashi reached the clone's side, Shikamaru and the others had already reached him.

"What have you found?" asked Kakashi, having covered up his Sharingan due to the drain he felt on his chakra reserves. The clone pointed at the dirt just in front of him, causing the others to examine the area he was gesturing. What they saw both amazed and awed them.

There, carved into the earth, was a symbol. A circle that was filled by a swirl pattern, with three comma-like tomoe in the centre. The circle was surrounded by nine black circles. The symbol looked to be decades, even centuries, old.

"Wow, so the legends are true. The Land of Rebirth really does exist."

"Troublesome." muttered the Nara heir, only to receive a smack upside the head from Ino.

"Naruto, would you be able to open this, seal-like marking? Or would we require your true person given that you are but a chakra construct." Shino asked, as he analysed the symbol's design. The clone rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, we gotta wait on the boss. Even if I didn't dispel, this seal requires the DNA of an Uzumaki, an Uchiha or a Senju. As I'm a clone, I don't have blood."

Ino groaned and plopped down on the ground.

"So while your idiot of a 'boss' is dealing with that _monster_, we've just to sit here and wait!"

Ino shivered slightly as Naruto turned an icy glare at her.

"Yes Ino, that is exactly what you are to do while the boss deals with that amazing creature."

With that, the clone dispelled itself, leaving the four shinobi to sit around the symbol. The awkwardness surrounding them due to Ino's outburst even had Kakashi leaving his book for once.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

"**So, who are you**?"

Naruto and the Kaiju sat in a mindscape Naruto had designed for when he performed a mind link with a Kaiju. He had mostly used this as a way of getting to know his summons. The only reason he had this ability was thanks to both the fox and for signing the Kaiju contract. In this space, the Kaiju were shrunken down to human sizes. The new Kaiju had curled itself up like a dog, keeping its beady yellow eyes trained on Naruto's cerulean orbs. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"_**You are an odd human, you know that**_?_** Not many would attempt what you are doing, let alone be able to do this**_." Naruto smirked.

"**Not many people are able to summon Kaiju**. **Now, let's try this again: who are you**?"

The Kaiju stared at the blonde ninja for a moment before snorting quietly.

"_**I don't know. When I hatched my mother was dead, so I was never deemed with a name.**_"

Naruto stared at the Kaiju, sympathy welling up inside him. Even amongst the monsters, infants still lost their parents.

"**Tell me, how is it you've never been discovered until now**? **Even the other Kaiju didn't know of your existence until Godzilla sensed your nuclear energy a few days ago.**"

The now human sized Kaiju remained silent. At first Naruto thought he, given how masculine the voice sounded, was ignoring him until the Kaiju spoke again a few minutes later.

"_**Well, I guess I would say that I went into a deep sleep and only woke up a few months ago. I felt a strange pulse of energy hit me, causing me to wake up.**_"

Naruto stared at the Kaiju, confused at its tale. A pulse? What could he be talking about, unless-

"**This 'pulse', would you say it felt similar to the energy that you use in your breath attack**? **About four months ago**?"

The Kaiju thought for a moment before nodding.

"_**Similar yes, older though**_._** How do you know this**_?"

"**Because that was when I first summoned Godzilla**..."

Naruto broke off, observing the Kaiju for a few seconds, taking in its appearance and recalling its abilities.

"**Interesting. It seems to me that you, or your father/mother in this case, experienced a similar birth to that of Godzilla.**"

The Kaiju stared at him, tilting his head in confusion.

"**Godzilla is known as the 'First Kaiju' and he, or his predecessor, was born when something called a 'Hydrogen Bomb' was dropped on an island outside of a country called Japan. The resulting blast awoke him and the nuclear energy caused his body to mutate and change into that of a fifty foot creature of immense strength and regenerative capabilities along with granting him the power of 'Atomic Breath'. This Godzilla was killed but a second, the current one, took his place and was bigger and stronger.**"

"_**And what has this got to do with me**_?_** Or my mother/father**_?"

"**Well, you yourself have an Atomic Breath like that of Godzilla, in my opinion it's more like fire than a breath, you seem to have amazing regenerative powers and you're definitely strong if you inflicted pain on Rodan. It's almost as if you're a mini 'zilla-**"

Naruto drifted off, seemingly contemplating something. The Kaiju, noticing Naruto's distant expression, began to curl up in a more comfortable position. It was only a few minutes later that the blonde spoke again.

"**Zilla**." he muttered, catching the Kaiju's attention.

"_**What was that**_?"

Naruto looked the monster in the eye, nodding to himself.

"**It makes sense, you have damn near the same powers as him, you have an oddly similar appearance as him nut different enough that you aren't the same race and as he is older, he has the God part at the front of his name.**"

The newly christened Zilla lay there, mulling over both the name and Naruto's reasoning for giving the name before nodding, smiling slightly.

"_**Zilla, I like it**_. _**Tell me, how many of these 'Kaiju' are there?**_"

"**Well, there's Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Manda, King Caesar, Gezora, Varan, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Junior, King Ghidorah and Jet Jaguar**. **As for any others I have yet to meet them**."

"**_Junior_**?"

"**Godzilla's adopted son**."

Zilla stared at the boy, analysing his posture and body language, before nodding.

"_**Is there a way for you to take me to this place, where the other Kaiju are**_? _**Where I could be amongst those similar to me**_."

Naruto smiled at Zilla and nodded.

"**Yes, on one condition though**."

Zilla stared at the blonde with his slit-pupilled yellow eyes. Seeing he had his fullest attention, Naruto continued.

"**When you join Monster Island, you will become part of the Kaiju summoning contract**. **From what I have heard, when a summoner is accepted, they gain what is called a 'personal summon'**. **The summon then becomes the summoner's most called on companion**. **That is what I ask you: if I take you to Monster Island, I would like you to become my personal summon. What do you say**?"

The blonde shinobi offered the Kaiju his hand. Zilla stared at it, Naruto's offer replaying in his mind. Finally, he answered, grasping the teen's outstretched hand with one of his scaly appendages..

"Deal."

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

Snapping his eyes open, the young Uzumaki looked around his surroundings. Noticing that Zilla was still on the ground next to him, he placed his hand against the Kaiju's massive snout and channelled some radiation chakra into the Kaiju's body. At first, nothing seemed to happen but after a few seconds, he could see that the Kaiju's breathing began to even out. Smiling, Naruto ran through the hand seals for the _Summoning Jutsu_ and nipped his thumb before slamming the hand onto the ground.

In the usual puff of smoke, Naruto was surprised to see the familiar form of Mothra to appear. The deity looked at her summoner only to catch sight of the exhausted Zilla. Naruto spoke up to catch her attention.

"Mothra, this is the Kaiju Godzilla spoke about. His name is Zilla and he's asked to join Monster Island. Could you take him to Godzilla for me?"

The great moth nodded her head before taking off and landing on Zilla's back. A few seconds later, the two Kaiju vanished in a puff of smoke. Sighing, Naruto _Wind Body Flicker_ed to his team.

Ino yelped as her fellow blonde suddenly appeared next to her, alerting the others to their leader's presence. Kakashi glared at his ex-student.

"What did you think you were doing!" Naruto just gave him a blank look before turning to face the symbol engraved into the ground. Whipping a kunai out of his holster, he slashed the blade across his palm and then slammed the bloodied appendage against the symbol.

As soon as the blood made contact with the symbol, a bright light shone from beneath the blondes hand before an opening began to form just feet in front of the symbol. Shikamaru and Shino recoiled in disgust as the smell of rot billowed out of the newly created hole. Not happy with letting any of his squad dealing with whatever was down there, Naruto formed five shadow clones and sent them down into the earth.

***Two days later***

"And what did you find?"

Tsunade had leaned forward in anticipation as Naruto had read out his report, drawn in by his knack for storytelling. Naruto smiled at her awed wonder and continued.

"When the clones had dispelled I received memories of a ruined city, streets ripped apart and strange metal contraptions aged with rust. Unfortunately there was nothing salvageable enough to bring back with us."

Sighing, the busty blonde leaned back in her chair, disappointment clear on her face.

"Well at least the mission was a success, you did find the Land of Rebirth. For that, your payment has been sent to your account and a council of shinobi will converge to decide if you're eligible to take part in the Tokubetsu Jonin exams. Dismissed."

The blonde Uzumaki, to Tsunade's ire, exited from the Hokage's window and made his way to his personal training grounds: the woods in which he found the home of his family's contract. Once he had touched down next to the cabin, he performed a quick chakra pulse to detect intruders. Sensing no one, the teen quickly made his way inside and shut the door behind him. He made his way to a desk that he had set up, he flicked on the lamp and pulled out a scroll. A scroll the one of his clones had sneakily passed him as he lied about finding nothing. Cracking the seal, he unfurled the ancient scroll and began to mentally absorb everything on the parchment.

"Radiation jutsu, this'll be fun."

**AN: Damn son, this took ages to plan and was a pain in the ass to write. But I'm rather pleased at how it turned out and yes, I did bring Zilla Junior into the world of Naruto and yes, he will take Gamakichi's role as Naruto's personal summon. Make sure to leave a review telling me what you think so that I can both fix things and know what to implement in the next fic. Now, I best be going as I have tickets to see Godzilla for the third time so this is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


	3. Act III: Sasuke's Retrieval Deadly Rose!

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here with the third part of Naruto Uzumaki: The Summoner of Legends. This marks the end of Part I and it has been a hell of a lot of fun writing this. While this may be the last part of this fic, it doesn't mean that this universe will fade away. There is a poll on my profile that will decide whether or not the Shippūden half of Naruto will get its own spin of the SOL universe. All this lies in the hands of you guys. Anyway, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto and I only have a few Godzilla DVD's._

"Hey!" – Speech  
"_Hey_!" – Thought/Jutsu  
"**Hey**!" – Demon Speech/Monster Roar  
"_**Hey**__!_" – Demon thought /Monster Speech (Telepathy)

Act III: Sasuke's Retrieval! Deadly Rose!

Sasuke growled as he sat in the gloom of the Head Uchiha Household, exactly where he witnessed the slaughter of his parents. How dare that Senju bitch refuse his demand that Naruto hand over his Summoning contract! Do these fools fail to understand that he needed to gain power so as to kill _**him**_? A contract of that magnitude shouldn't be held in the hands of that Dead Last loser Naruto; it should be wielded by him: the Uchiha Elite. His face contorted in rage as the memory of the meeting replayed in his head.

_*Ninja Art! Flashback Jutsu!*_

_Tsunade sat at the Hokage's desk, working her way through a mountain of paperwork that she was sure hadn't been there a minute ago. She had just lowered her hand to grab a bottle from her stash when the door to her office banged open. Snapping her head up, she scowled when Sasuke strode in, arrogance and confidence rolling of him in waves._

"_Who the hell do you think you are, barging into my office like that Genin! If you wish to speak with the Hokage you make an appointment, regardless of who you are." Sasuke frowned._

"_I am an Uchiha, I don't need an appointment. Anyway, we have business to discuss."_

_Tsunade glared at the Uchiha Survivor, dismissing him as she turned her attention back to her paper work._

"_I don't have time for this, leave your issue with Shizune and I'll take a look at it when I have time."_

"_I demand you have the loser turn his contract over to me!"_

_Tsunade froze, processing what she had just heard over a few times in her head before scowling at the smug look on the boy's face._

"_What did you just say!" she snarled as she leapt to her feet, anger filling her. How dare he try to steal another clan's property! The smug look seemed to grow even wider._

"_You heard me; I want you to tell the loser to hand over his Summoning Contract. Power like that belongs in the hands of an Uchiha elite, not some clanless loser."_

_Tsunade opened her mouth, intending to rip the Uchiha brat a new one when a sudden thought struck her. An evil smile crossed her face as she signed for an ANBU to fetch Naruto. Sitting back in her seat, she faced Sasuke, the evil smirk still on her face. Two minutes later, a certain blonde summoner leapt in through the window._

"_Something wrong Granny?"_

_Sasuke smirked at his teammate before gesturing towards the Hokage._

"_I came here to the Hokage to have you hand over your summoning contract."_

_Naruto glared at the raven-haired teen before rounding on the last Senju._

"_And you're giving into his demands! Granny, you of all people should know that clan artefacts remain with the clan members!" Sasuke scoffed._

"_Tch, you don't have a clan loser. Just hand over the scroll." It was at this point that Tsunade spoke up._

"_Hem hem, actually Naruto, I brought you here to inform you that with your ascension to the rank of chunin, by orders of the Third Hokage you are to become head of your clan."_

"_What!" cried both Naruto and Sasuke, although both for different reasons._

"_That means, genin Uchiha, that the Uzumaki summoning contract remains within the Uzumaki clan. Now if you will excuse yourself from my office, I have some paperwork for Naruto to sign."_

_*Ninja Art! End Flashback Jutsu!*_

How dare they fail to see the greatness that is the Uchiha clan! First the Dead Last managed to hold his own in a fight against him, then his Jutsu turned out to be even more powerful than the _Chidori_ and now they wouldn't hand over his scroll. A scroll which should belong to HIM! It was obvious that the Hidden Leaf wasn't taking him seriously. Touching the mark on his neck, he came to a decision: He would leave this Kami forsaken village and seek out Orochimaru for training. Once he had learned everything he could from the snake, he would kill him before hunting down Itachi.

Ten minutes later, he had packed up all his belongings and made his way to the village gates. To his surprise, Sakura was standing next to the gates. Almost as if she knew he would leave.

"Sakura."

The rosette's head perked up as the Uchiha heir stopped just feet in front of her. She took a tentative step forward.

"Sasuke, what-" The no longer-loyal Uchiha cut her off.

"What do you want Sakura?"

The rosette stared at her brooding crush, chewing on her lip nervously.

"Sasuke...where are you going?"

"Away from this pathetic village. It has done nothing but hold me back, even the dead last has gotten stronger. I am an Uchiha! I deserve more power but these fools fail to see my potential."

"And you're willing to abandon those that care for you! I love you Sasuke, I won't let you leave the village. Unless..." she trailed off, shame shining in her eyes as the idea flashed in her mind.

"What?" Sasuke, while amused at the very idea that she thought she could stop him, was curious as to what her condition was. Gulping down her disgust, the rosette looked the no longer last-loyal Uchiha in the eye.

"Unless you take me with you."

Sasuke stared at his ex-teammate incredulously, before scoffing.

"Not a chance." He sneered as he walked by the trembling Haruno.

"If you try, I'll scream!"

Sakura's world blacked out as she crumpled to the ground, Sasuke having quickly chopped the back of her neck. Sighing, he made to continue to the gate but stopped. Turning, he couldn't help but stare at the downed form of Sakura. A dark smile spread across his pale face.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

"I'm gonna kill'em, I'm gonna kill'em, I'm gonna kill'em" Naruto muttered as he staggered towards the door of the Namikaze estate. The door in question was currently being rapped continuously until, snarling, Naruto wrenched it open.

"What!" He snapped, rubbing his eyes in order to rub the sleep out of them. An ANBU stood outside his door, an eagle mask covering their face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Lady Hokage has summoned you to her office. You have ten minutes to get ready." He frowned as he took in the ANBU's body language, he noticed it seemed to be coiled in rage. Nodding, he disappeared back into the manor and retuned just as the tenth minute ended, fully geared up.

"Let's go." The ANBU muttered as the both vanished in a _Body Flicker_.

Arriving in Tsunade's office, Naruto barely had anytime to regain his bearings before a pink and red blur slammed into his chest.

"Oof!" He groaned, channelling chakra into his feet to stop himself from falling over. Glancing down, he was surprised to see an inconsolable Sakura sobbing into his t-shirt.

"Sakura? What...what's wrong?"

"Tokubetsu Jonin Uzumaki..."

Naruto snapped his head in the direction of the Hokage, confused at the official-sounding tone of her voice. What he saw, disturbed him somewhat.

Her hazel eyes burned with sheer hatred and rage, while a twisted snarl marred her usually beautiful features.

"I am charging you with taking a small squad to head after missing-nin: Sasuke Uchiha. Search and Destroy."

Stunned, it took the young Uzumaki a moment to find his voice.

"The charges?"

"Desertion of the village and the...assault...of Genin Sakura Haruno."

At that statement, Naruto's blood ran cold as his eyes drifted down to the girl currently sobbing in his arms. With a blank expression, he stared directly into Tsunade's eyes.

"By assault, you mean..." He trailed off, not once breaking eye contact with his 'distant' family member.

She nodded.

"The fucker's dead."

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

"Damn blonde, how do you have so much energy?"

Naruto smirked at his pineapple-haired friend as he leant against the village gates, his arms crossed over his black-clothed chest.

"What can I say, it's part of my Uzumaki charm. Although, I'm not the only 'energetic' blonde-"

"Please, don't go any further!" Shikamaru pleaded, stuffing his fingers in his ears.

"I really don't want to hear what you get up to in your spare time."

Smirk widening, Naruto turned his gaze up to the clear blue skies above them, mentally preparing himself for the mission ahead.

"The rest of the squad should be here soon."

"Troublesome, any reason why we can't pick people we know as our teammates?"

"Dear Kami and you're supposed to be a genius. Orochimaru isn't going to be sending genin to chunin levelled shinobi to escort the Uchiha to the Sound village. The man is a genius, only an idiot would make such a mistake."

*Hidden Sound Village*

"AACHOOOOOOOOO! Ah bastard fuck! Oh Kami that stung like a bitch, sweet sage-"

An overweight shinobi stared in horror at his leader while a certain red-haired kunoichi was scribbling down some of the curses she had never heard. In her head, she thanked Kami for whoever was talking about her village's leader.

*Back in the Hidden Leaf*

Before Naruto could retort, four figures _Body Flicker_ed next to the two old friends, snapping off a salute in Naruto's direction.

"Naruto Uzumaki: Hidako, Inawa, Watanabe and Ruzoya reporting for duty."

Entering his, as Pervy Sage called it, 'Minato Mode', Naruto looked over his squad.

"Right, our mission is to eliminate our target: Sasuke Uchiha. He has abandoned our village in order to gain power from rogue ninja Orochimaru of the Sannin. Our intelligence, provided by Jiraiya, tells us the Orochimaru is most likely to send his personal guard, consisting of four members. Let's go!"

With that, the six shinobi took off with a burst of chakra.

What they didn't know was that at that moment, something was born in the Hidden Sound.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

**Hidden Sound: Present time**

In a hidden lab, Kabuto smirked at the girl currently strapped to a stained operating table. The girl looked to be around the age of nine or ten, but that wasn't important to Orochimaru's apprentice. What was important was that she was one of the few survivors of one of Lord Orochimaru's greatest experiments.

The Wood Release experiment.

"You should be honoured Erika." Kabuto said, his voice silky as he scanned the row of test tubes in front of him, "You are doing both Lord Orochimaru and our village a great favour." A nasty grin spread across his face as he found the vial he was searching for.

"P-p-please m-m-is-s-ter Kab-b-buto, I don-n't w-w-want to b-b-be h-h-here!" Erika chocked out, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Now, now," The silver haired teen whispered soothingly "It'll all be over in a second. I'm just going to give you an injection."

The girl flinched as she noticed the needle in his left hand, it glowed a venomous green.

"This will make you strong, cells obtained from that monster that appeared six months ago. You'll be as strong as it was."

He jabbed the needle into the girl's neck, causing her to scream out in pain. Ignoring her cries, the traitor pushed the plunger, emptying the needles contents into Erika's bloodstream.

The effects were instantaneous.

The girl began to glow a horribly vivid green as vines sprouted from her body. Small jaws grew from the end of the vines, snapping at Kabuto, who backed away in shock. Bolting to the door, the teen's last glimpse of the room left his horrified to the core.

The girl had begun to transform into some plant like being, which was quickly growing in size. The girl's head disappearing amongst the petals of a ruby red rose.

Hurtling through the numerous dank and twisting corridors, Kabuto burst through the doors leading to his master's chambers.

"Kabuto!" hissed the Snake Sannin, his arms still wrapped in bloody bandages "What is the meaning of this-"

"Lord Orochimaru!" he interrupted, his face bloodless, "There's a problem with one of the experiments."

"Then deal with it, you f-"

He was once again interrupted, this time by a blood-curdling roar sound from deep within the base.

"What in the sage's name was that!"

Kabuto began to shake slightly as he looked into Orochimaru's wide eyes.

"My Lord, I injected the cells into the girls like you commanded. The cells, they seemed to have reacted with the Wood chakra she holds."

The room rumbled as cracks began to creep up the walls, flytrap-headed vines slithering in.

"Dammit, Kabuto. We're leaving, I will send word to the Sound Four to escort Sasuke to our base on the north-west border of the Land of Hot Water.'"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru"

Within minutes, the pair could be seen fleeing the base, but just as the Hidden Sound was just in eyesight, they turned around.

The sight that greeted them, filled them with terror.

A writhing mass of tentacle-like vines with a massive, mysterious rose sat in the heart of the now former village. As they fled their ears rang with the sound of a roar, one filled with rage and hatred, for those that had done it wrong.

That had done _**her**_ wrong.

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

Timeskip: Two hours since mission start/Sound incident

"Naruto, I'll deal with the Kaguya. You go deal with the target."

The blonde nodded, internally glad that his former sensei had turned up. While the other members of the 'Sound Five' seemed (to him at least) to be lacking in power, this new arrival seemed to radiate it in sheer waves.

As he darted through the trees, he cast his mind back to when Sasuke's dark actions first began to crop up. All because of Orochimaru and that Kami-damned seal he wore so _proudly_ upon his neck.

"Once Sasuke is dealt with, I'm coming for you, you Snake bastard!"

However, he knew that he also had played a part in Sasuke's anger. While not consciously, he had caused Sasuke's inferiority complex to go into overdrive once he had begun training with the Kaiju. Tsunade's refusal to have him hand Sasuke the contract seemed to have been the final straw.

He was drawn out of his musings once he reached a large crevice. He smirked at the irony of the location. The Valley of the End: the result of the battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Statues of the two combatants stood facing each other: Senju with his back towards the Hidden Leaf and Uchiha with his back to the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. Channelling chakra into his legs, he leapt atop Hashirama's head, staring at the unmoving figure of his target, who stood atop his own ancestor's head.

"So you came, Naruto."

"Sasuke Uchiha: by order of the Fifth Hokage, you are to be destroyed." Sasuke giggled madly.

"And you think a loser like you could lay a scratch on me, let alone kill me." Naruto smirked.

"Well I was kicking your ass back at the hospital, wasn't I, _Dead Last_."

Snarling, the no longer loyal-Uchiha leapt at his ex-teammate, his Curse Mark flaring up. Without even blinking, Naruto flashed forward, sinking his fist into the traitor's exposed stomach. Not expecting the blonde's speed, Sasuke vomited up a mixture of blood and saliva, only to then be hurled into the river below. He collided with the water's surface with a sickening **BOOM**, only to burst out with his hands flying through hand seals.

"_Fire Style! Grand Fireball Jutsu_!"

Naruto's eyes widened as, boosted by the Curse Mark, Sasuke spat out a ball of flames in his direction, the ball's size rivalling the size of the statue's heads. Thinking fast, he ran through his own sequence of hand seals, finishing on the snake seal.

"_Atomic Style! Pressure Breech!_"

Filling his lungs with Radiation chakra, he exhaled a high pressured cloud of nuclear energy. The cloud collided with the fireball, which ignited the gas cloud, resulting in a tremendous explosion. Both teens were sent hurtling onto both banks of the river. Recovering quickly, the both kicked off towards each other. Soon they met in the middle, exchanging punch after punch and kick after kick. While Naruto's natural speed made him untouchable, Sasuke's Sharingan even the tides. After dodging a particularly vicious haymaker, the Uchiha whipped out a kunai and launched it from point blank range. Cursing, the blonde jinchuriki could only angle his body so as to lessen the damage, leaving him open to Sasuke's chakra-powered roundhouse kick.

"First blood's mine, Naruto!" he taunted, watching as his ex-teammate merely tore the kunai from his side.

"First blood's been mine since I sent your ass into the river, dumbass!" Naruto yelled back at the onyx-eyed teen, who glared at his blonde rival. Forming more hand seals, he blew onto the blade before leaping into the air and hurling the blade at the smirking Uchiha. Ducking, the raven haired teen was surprised when he felt something slash his cheek.

"What the hell! I dodged that."

"Wind chakra, bitch!"

Stunned, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto rapidly falling towards him, kunai in hand. Channelling his chakra into his arms, he back flipped out of the way, quickly hurling a handful of shuriken at the falling Uzumaki, who immediately burst into smoke. Swearing loudly, he raised his left arm to block the incoming kick, only to be sent skidding back due to the strength of the kick.

"Tell me loser, what is Atomic Style? Who taught you such power?"

"Sorry _Dead Last_, exclusive to the Uzumaki clan only."

Snarling, Sasuke ran through a familiar set of hand seals before cupping his hand, a loud screeching noise filling the air as blue arcs of lightning danced in his palms.

"Damn you, NARUTO!" he screamed as he sped towards the blonde, Sharingan eyes blazing. Naruto sped towards the enraged Uchiha, conjuring a ball of swirling chakra in his hand. Both former teammates thrust their attacks at the other, leading to a colossal explosion of power. Both shoved their respective jutsu into the other's, trying to overpower each other.

"_CHIDORI!_"

"_RASENGAN!_"

What they didn't expect was a powerful vine to swing down out of nowhere and slam into the pair, sending them tumbling through the air.

They landed against the valley wall, and stared up at what could only be described as a monstrosity.

The creature's body was made up of plant-like, meaty flesh with vines crisscrossing over its central glowing sac. Numerous other vines waved snakelike around its body, vicious flytrap heads and sharp spear like ends decorating their tips. A head reminiscent of a crocodile stared down at the pair, it jaw filled with dagger sharp teeth. Six tusks, three at each side, glimmered malevolently.

"What the fuck is that!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes locking onto one of the creature's vines. From somewhere in his mind, he heard the familiar silky voice whisper "_**My mistake**_, _**I call it:**_ _**Biollante**_!"

Instead of answering, Naruto simply flashed through the familiar hand seals of his other signature jutsu and slammed his now bloody palm onto the surface of the water.

"_Summoning Jutsu_!"

"**SKREUUUUUUUUGNK!**"

In a puff of smoke, the scaly visage of Zilla appeared, bellowing a roar of challenge to the sky. Immediately, he locked on to the presence of the plant creature and snorted.

"**So**, **this is what you call the Knight of the Monsters for**?"

"'_Knight of the Monsters'_?" asked Naruto, staring at his familiar incredulously.

"**Yeah**,** Big G is 'King' while Little G is the 'Prince'**, **therefore**,** I was given the title of Knight**."

"Whatever, I need you to take on plant-head-"

"Biollante." Murmured Sasuke, as he stared at the new Kaiju. Naruto gave the teen an odd stare before turning back to Zilla, who had also stared at Sasuke.

"Fine, I need you to take on 'Biollante' over there while I deal with emo boy."

"**Done**," He stared at the now christened Biollante and roared "**GET OVER HERE**!"

While his familiar launched himself at the new Kaiju, Naruto ducked the sucker punch aimed at his throat. Snarling, he lashed out with a powerful kick to the Uchiha's ribs.

"So...Biollante, huh? Where'd you get that name?"

"I can talk with Orochimaru via the seal, dead last. He created it."

"Motherfucker, _Atomic Style_!_ Nuclear Mist_!"

Letting out a yelp, the raven haired boy dove out of the way as a cloud of venomous green mist hurtled towards him. He ran towards the waterfall, Naruto hot on his heels.

"This is the end Sasuke: one of us will not be walking away alive!"

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

"**You are one ugly sonova bitch**, **ya know that**?"

Instead of answering, Biollante simply spat out a corrosive substance that splashed into the wall behind Zilla, the Kaiju having dodged the attack effortlessly.

"**Wow**,** I almost had to actually make an effort there**. **My turn**."

The grey Kaiju's dorsal fins shone a luminous emerald, before he launched his signature Atomic Flare attack. Biollante let out a horrible screeching-wail of agony as the emerald flames licked and burnt her fleshy-plant body.

Zilla was forced to duck and dodge as Biollante launched tendril, after tendril, after tendril in an attempt to latch onto the much faster Kaiju.

"**Really though**,** there is no need for name calling like that**. **Mine was true**,** your one was just plain mean**."

Ducking under yet another vine, Zilla quickly burrowed into the cliff side to his left. Biollante's whip attack came to a halt, as the Rose Kaiju became still, as though trying to sense where he foe had went.

Suddenly, Zilla leapt of the top of the cliff he had dug into, having burrowed his way up to the surface.

"**SURPRISE MUTHA-FUCKA**!" He roared, whipping his powerful tail at Biollante's 'head'. The sudden attack left the Godzilla/Plant/Human hybrid no time to react, meaning that she was slammed viciously into wall of the valley.

"**Really though**, **I'd get more of a challenge fighting Titanosaurus**." Zilla taunted as he flexed his claws.

While Biollante had no clue who Titanosaurus was, she understood an insult when she heard one. With speed that should have been impossible for a monster of her bulk, she whipped around to face her foe and spat three rapid streams of acid.

"**Oh crap**!" Yelped Naruto's familiar, as one of the acid streams got a little _too_ close for comfort.

"**That all yo**-"

**WHAM**

One of Biollante's tendrils had found its target, resulting in Zilla receiving a brutal slam upside his head. Staggering back, the nuclear Kaiju couldn't do anything as more tendrils landed their attacks, beating his head brutally and violently. After a particularly nasty hit, in which one of the tendrils that had a head managed to sink its fangs into his leg, Zilla let out an earth-shaking roar as his dorsal spines shone blindingly bright.

"**I**'**m done PLAYING**!" He roared, before firing a much larger torrent of emerald flames than he had previously.

Biollante stood no chance against the intense attack, and after a few minutes of non-stop burning, Biollante was soon reduced to a charred corpse that soon sank into the dark depths of the river below.

Panting slightly, Zilla shook his head before tossing his head back and bellowing out a roar of victory

"**SKREUUUUUUUUGNK!**"

Finished, the scaly Kaiju turned his attention in the direction of his summoner's fight.

"**Let**'**s see how Naruto**'**s doing**. **Probably kicking ass**,** as usual**."

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

As the Kaiju's battle raged further down the valley, the two teenage shinobi launched themselves at each other, kunai flashing. Landing a roundhouse kick on his enemy's jaw, Sasuke leapt into the air as he flashed through hand seals.

"_Fire Style_! _Grand Fireball Jutsu_!"

A massive fireball was spat from Sasuke's mouth, flying towards the blonde Uzumaki at insane speeds. Smirking, Naruto quickly _Body Flicker_'d out of the way, flashing through his own seals.

"_Wind Style_! _Great Breakthrough_!"

A powerful gust of wind was blasted from Naruto's hands, sending Sasuke hurtling into the cliff wall behind him. With amazing reaction time, the Uchiha was barely able to use a Replacement jutsu to save himself from becoming a smear.

It could not save him, however, from Naruto's rapidly approaching haymaker. Which connected solidly with his jaw, sending him skidding across the river the stood on.

"Enough!" Sasuke roared, his curse seal flaring up as black, flame-like tattoos began to spread over his body. Naruto smirked.

"Oh, you wanna cheat then." He closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds, before opening them, revealing crimson-slit pupilled orbs of sheer hatred.

"**Let**'**s cheat then Asshole**."

The pair vanished is twin blurs as flashes of red and purple chakra appeared rapidly and randomly across the river and valley walls. Fists and feet flew while kunai and shuriken were flung as the two engaged in an intense Taijutsu battle.

Sasuke growled as he was constantly pushed on the defensive. When a kunai managed to cut his cheek, he lost it.

With a scream of rage, Sasuke gave in to the power of the curse seal. In an explosion of polluted, purple chakra, Naruto was sent speeding down towards the river, breaching its glowing surface. Rapidly resurfacing, Naruto stared in disgust as Sasuke's appearance warped and became demonic.

His black hair grew down to the small of his black and turned a dark purple, while his skin became ash-grey. His sclera became a deep obsidian colour, all the while a black cross-shaped mark appeared over the bridge of his nose. Two hand-shaped ripped out his back as Sasuke cackled madly in the air.

"**That was fucking disgusting**." Naruto spat, staring at Sasuke's wings in revulsion.

"**You**'**re not the only one with special powers Naruto**. **But mine are stronger**!"

"**Yeah**,** cause the chakra of a creepy paedophile clearly beats that of an immortal demon fox made entirely of chakra**." Naruto stated, sarcasm thick in his tone.

Sasuke snarled as he dove down at his ex-teammate, a clawed hand raised high.

"_**Atomic Style**_! _**Atomic Blade**_!"

Sasuke roared in pain, as a light-blue plasma-like blade slashed at his arm wildly. Not taking any chances, Naruto summoned a chakra-cloak made purely from Nine-Tails chakra. Ignoring the burning of his skin, Naruto charged a _Rasengan_ in each of his hands before leaping after the airborne Uchiha.

"_**TWIN RASENGAN**_!" He bellowed, slamming the two vermillion-coloured orbs into Sasuke's wings, sending him crashing into the statue of Madara.

As Sasuke pushed himself shakily to his feet, Zilla appeared at Naruto's side.

"**Piece of cake boss**." The iguana-like Kaiju boasted with a clear smirk. Naruto smirked back at him as he cast a sideways look towards his current opponent.

"**Good**,** I'm nearly done here anyway bud**.** You go on home**."

Zilla just nodded before vanishing in a large cloud of smoke. With a glare clear on his face, Naruto unconsciously began to channel his Radiation chakra as well as the Nine-Tails' chakra, resulting in his eyes taking on a red/orange hue. Channelling chakra to his legs, Naruto leapt up towards the ledge opposite Sasuke, allowing the two to have one more standoff.

Naruto growled, his burning orange and red eyes glaring at his former teammate. Slowly, his Nine-Tails chakra cloak faded away, leaving him only with his Radiation chakra pumping away at his chakra system.

"**Losing your power already**,** eh Naruto**?" Sneered Sasuke, his Sharingan eyes burning in their black sockets. A harsh screech filled the air as the Uchiha heir activated the Chidori, which was soon corrupted by the tainted chakra of the curse seal, becoming as black as night.

"I'd prefer to finish this fight with my OWN power Uchiha." Naruto taunted, summoning the familiar spinning orb of chakra. However, unlike the usual sky-blue chakra that usually composed the Fourth Hokage's jutsu, Naruto had created the Rasengan from his Radiation chakra, resulting in a crystal-blue chakra sphere.

The two teens stared at each other silently for a few seconds, the only noise filling the valley being the waterfall. And then they leapt at each other.

"**NARUTO**!"

"SASUKE!"

As the drew closer, both shinobi refused to break eye contact. Next second, their attacks collided in a swirl of chakra.

"_**CHIDORI/**__ATOMIC STYLE_! _RASENGAN_!"

A powerful shockwave erupted from their joined attack, carving thick scars into the valley walls. Black chakra swirled violently around the pair before condensing into a large sphere, which vanished as fast as it had appeared...revealing the winner of the duel.

"**AARGGHH**!" Screamed Sasuke, as Naruto's Attack burrowed deeply into his shoulder. The pair slammed onto the bank of the river, with Naruto flipping away as soon as Sasuke had landed. The Uchiha heir rolled on the wet bank, screaming madly as he clutched his shoulder.

Naruto stared at the teen in surprise, did his jutsu really hurt that much? Suddenly, he realised what was happening. That Rasengan was made of pure Radiation chakra, something only the Uzumaki could use. And according to Godzilla, it was deadly to normal humans.

"It's like a poison, burning through your body."

Sasuke glared at the blonde amongst his screams, his thrashes becoming more sporadic by the second.

"**WHAT DID YOU** DO TO ME!" He roared, his curse seal fading, as though it realised what was happening.

"You wanted to know what my Atomic Style was, this is it. It's a death sentence, for those who aren't able to use it. What you feel now, is radiation poisoning. You'll be dead soon Sasuke, all because you wanted power."

"I HATE YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, his body practically vibrating with how much the boy was shaking. Naruto only stared at the Uchiha heir with emotionless eyes.

"Be grateful, you're pain will end. What you did to Sakura...she will have to carry that for the rest of her life."

By the time Kakashi and the rest of the squad had arrived, they found only a solemn Naruto and a dead Sasuke. As Naruto turned to leave with the rest of his squad, Kakashi cast a mournful gaze upon the deceased Uchiha.

"_Obito_..._forgive my failure_."

He flashed through several hand seals before finishing on a tiger seal.

"_Fire Style_! _Fireball Jutsu_!"

He spat a large fireball at Sasuke's corpse, which was soon reduced to ashes under Kakashi's watchful gaze.

"Goodbye...Sasuke Uchiha."

**SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL SotL**

Naruto stood by the village gates, his pack strapped tightly to his back. It had been a whole month since Sasuke had abandoned the village, since Naruto himself had killed Sasuke. Jiraiya-sensei had decided to take him on a three-year training trip, so that he could properly prepare for the Akatsuki.

As he gazed out at the highly wooded area that dominated the Land of Fire, he thought over everything that had happened after he had returned.

_*Ninja Art! Flashback Jutsu!*_

_It was a silent Naruto and Kakashi who entered the office of the Fifth Hokage. As soon as she laid eyes on her blonde teammate, Sakura once again latched onto him, with Naruto gently rubbing her back._

"_Report." Tsunade asked, worry filling her being at the deadened look in Naruto's eyes._

"_Mission...Accomplished, Lady Tsunade." Naruto droned, still hearing Sasuke's screams playing in his ears._

"_And Sasuke Uchiha-"_

"_Dead by my hand." Naruto interrupted, looking down at the hand which wielded the Rasengan. Tsunade stared at him sadly, before clearing her throat._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I must ask that you tell me how the Uchiha was terminated."_

_All eyes turned to the blonde, who remained silent for a moment, before casting his gaze down to the top of Sakura's hair._

"_We had a final clash, his _Chidori_, which had been mutated by the curse seal, and a variation of my _Rasengan_: _Atomic Style_!_ Rasengan_! This Rasengan is fuelled purely with my Radiation chakra. We clashed, and I won. Drove my _Rasengan_ right into his chest. What I forgot though, is that Radiation chakra is deadly to non-Uzumaki."_

_Naruto finally looked up, and both Tsunade and Shizune were horrified by the haunted look that filled his once bright cerulean eyes._

"_His screaming, I can still hear it Granny. He just kept screaming."_

_Tears had begun to leak from his eyes as Sasuke's dying screams grew louder in his mind. A soft thumb smoothed away a tear, causing him to look down and see the worried emerald orbs of his rosette teammate. The two embraced each other tightly, both now scarred emotionally by their now deceased ex-teammate._

_*Ninja Art! End Flashback Jutsu!*_

Sakura was now seeing a therapist to stop the re-occurring nightmares that had begun to plague her. The rosette was currently staying with Naruto at his apartment, as she tended to freak out unless he was nearby. Oh the irony...

"Naruto!"

Surprised, Naruto jolted slightly before turning around. His eyes widened in shock as what looked like the WHOLE village had turned up to say goodbye to the boy they had once hated. And at the front of the crowd were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka.

"Guys..." Naruto muttered, stunned at the sheer number of people who had came to see him off.

"You didn't think we'd let you go without saying goodbye, did you?" Sakura teased, pulling the blonde into a strong hug. Smiling, Naruto patted her returned the hug warmly before pulling away.

"That reminds me," He muttered, pulling a scroll from his pocket and handing it to the rosette girl.

"Here, if you ever need to talk to me to _help_, I've sealed one hundred Shadow clones in there."

Sakura smiled tearfully before backing off to let the others say hello. One by one, the villagers and ninja of the Hidden Leaf village offered their 'goodbye's and 'good luck's to the blonde-haired shinobi. The last people to say goodbye, were Kakashi and Tsunade.

Kakashi walked forwards and offered his hand to the Uzumaki.

"Good luck out there Naruto, and I'll guess we'll be equals when you return, or you might be even stronger than me by that point." Kakashi chuckled, shaking hands with his sensei's son. A sad look then filled his lone visible eye as he pulled out a scroll from his back pouch.

"I know I was a terrible sensei to you and Sakura, Naruto. And it will be a long time before I can fully fix that. I hope this will help start it though."

He handed the scroll to the whiskered-blonde, who stared at it curiously.

"It's the Fourth's _other_ signature jutsu."

Naruto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at that, as he stared at Kakashi in disbelief. The masked jonin merely offered one of his signature 'eye-smiles' before stepping back to allow Tsunade to step forth.

"Naruto," She smiled, pulling the boy into a loving hug. "When we first met, you were a brat. A mature brat, but a brat all the same. I am proud of the ninja...no...of the young man you have grown up to be. And I know your parents would be too."

"Thank you..." Naruto breathed, before raising his lips up next to the Sannin's ear.

"...Mom."

Tears filled Tsunade's eyes as she tightened her grip on the boy she had came to see like a son, before she had to let go. She cast a stern glare at the white-haired sage who stood behind the blonde.

"If he comes back a pervert, I will kill you." She said simply, before moving back to become part of the crowd. With one last wave, both master and student began their long journey ahead.

"So, where to first Jiraiya-Sensei?"

The Toad-Sage offered the teen a small smile as he pulled out a small map.

"To a place, that you have long deserved to go kid. First stop, the Hidden Whirlpool village: Home of the Uzumaki."

**AN: Holy shit this took forever. Not as long as the last chapter, but I think because this one focussed more on action, I can let that slide. I want to thank everyone who followed/favourite/reviewed this fic for supporting me, and I hope to keep you entertained in the long run.  
I've put a poll up on my profile to let you guys decide whether or not I continue onto Part II of the anime, which will be vastly different than canon.  
Make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter or even the series as a whole. Also, favourite or follow if you're new to the story, and if you're interested check out my profile for my other works.  
This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


End file.
